La Revancha De La Navidad
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: Si pensaban que la guerra contra Hades había sido la más cruel y sanguinaria para los santos de la diosa de la sabiduría, están totalmente equivocados. ¡SE ACABÓ AL FIN!
1. Chapter 1

**LA REVANCHA DE LA NAVIDAD**

**CAPITULO 1**

**

* * *

**

_Si pensaban que la Guerra contra Hades había sido la más cruel, sanguinaria y difícil para la última generación de santos de la diosa de la sabiduría… Están totalmente equivocados. En la cuidad de Tokio, Japón. Los caballeros dorados unían sus fuerzas a los de bronce. Pues una vez más se deathbed un combate que no parecía terminar, y mucho menos ceder a su favor…_

-De prisa, de prisa… -señaló Shura cautelosamente hacia sus compañeros-

-Ya está cerca, lo presiento -hablaba el angustiado Aioros-

-Si se acerca un poco más será nuestro final -en algún otro lugar, Mu informó mientras vigilaba con cuidado su refigio-

_La tensión se había dispersado, incrementando con cada paso del… "enemigo"_

-¡Seiya! -Ikki asestó tremendo golpe en la cabeza del Pegaso- Deja de reirte imbécil, nos va a encontrar si no cierras la boca.

-Yo les dije que no dejaran que se viniera con nosotros. ¡Pero no! al buen Hyogita nadie le…

-Ya cállate -interrumpió Shun tapando la boca del cisne. Todos quedaron petrificados al ver los pies del, ejem,"enemigo" pasar por enseguida del escondite-

-¡Uno dos tres por Milo que tiene una cubeta en la cabeza! -delató el emocionado Makoto-

-¡Repámpanos! -gritó quitándose la cubeta y estrellándola contra el suelo- ¡No es justo! Aldebarán me robó mi escondite metiendose, EN ÉSE CUARTITO -el delator señalaba despectívamente hacia una puerta del cuarto de aseo-

-No le hagas caso… -una hueca voz proveniente de dicho lugar retumbó. Escorpio movió su mano para que el niño se acercara- Aldeberán no esta escondido aquí. el alacrán está mintiendo. Te lo… -pero antes de terminar su frase, la puerta se abrió de repentinamente descubriendo al gran toro que estaba apretujado entre escobas y trapeadores- ¿Juro?

-¡Ajá, te pillé! ¡Uno dos tres por Aldebarán!

-¡Que mal perdedor eres bicho! -se quejó mientras salía a duras penas del diminuto rincón, sacudiendo el pie tratando de zafarse de una cubeta-

-Ni me hables de eso. ¡Que en primer lugar TUU…! -hundía enérgicamente su indice en el enorme pecho del brasileño como para darle más impacto a su acusación- ¡TÚ, y nadie más que tú, me robaste el escondite perfecto Aldebarán! Además hubo mano negra -murmuró respingando la nariz-

-Ya supéralo Milo… si solo fue un empujoncito hombre -aseguró sin culpa-

-¿¡EMPUJONCITO! ¡Ja! Empujoncitos los que se dan los de la NFL. -Aldebarán solo meneó la mano restándole importance a las exageraciones del de la octava casa- Yo me sentí como torero cornado compadre, casi pierdo los dientes, me rompo la maceta y de paso me vine a estampar con…

-¡Uno dos tres por… por… -Makoto aguzó la vista para identificar al sujeto que estaba muy al estilo george de la selva, pegadito, pegmatite a un árbol- ¡Vah, cómo sea! ¡El que está estampado en el árbol, por que no puedo ver quien es! -y justo antes de volver a su busqueda se regreso sobre sus talones recordando algo- ¡Ah si! ¡Y los que están arriba del árbol también!

-Genial, Shura, genial. Te dije que este lugar era muy obvio -refunfuñó al tiempo que habilmente bajaba de la rama-

-¿Y que querías si dejaste los pies colgando atarantado? -regañó Acuario-

-¡Pues yo no tengo la culpa de ser alto…! Además yo solo… ¡Bah! Total, ya me había aburrido este juego -dijo con indiferencia- ¿Oye niño, quieres ayuda? -se dirigió al pobre Makoto que por un momento pensó en que necesitaría usar pañales de nueva cuenta al ver los rojos y fúricos ojos del Geminiano mayor-

-E-en realidad señor…

-Bien. -se apresuró a autoresponderse antes de que el infante si quiera dejara pío- Los de bronce están detrás de aquellos arbustos, Aioros y Aioria están dentro del bote basura, Kiki y Mu en el arenero, y Shiryu y Dokho están arriba del otro arbol. (N.A: ni me pregunten como se subió Dokho)

-¡SAGAAAA! -corearon fastidiados rebotando de su escondite cada que geminis los mencionaba, pero ´ni así este dejaba de sonreía malévolamente-

-Dejen de quejarse, mejor ayudenme a sacar a Kanon de aquí -pidió Saga mientras tiraba "delicadamente" de los cabellos de su hermano y ponía un pie en el grueso tronco para tomar impulso y despegarlo a cualquier precio (N.A: ¿Ya adivinaron quien era el estrellado?)-

-¿Y ahora a qué vamos a jugar? -preguntó Akira, por lo que acto seguido todos los santos se dejan caer rendidos-

- ¿Acaso estos críos nunca se cansan? -Shura alzó la cabeza con lo último de sus fuerzas-

-Es que nunca habíamos conocido a caballeros dorados -contestó un pequeño con centelleo en la mirada-

-Pues ni que fuera la gran cosa -el comentario de Kiki provocó que todos los santos se levantaran al instante totalmente indignados- ¡Yo quiero jugar a la gallinita ciega! -agregó animadamente, ignorando completamente las miradas resentidas de los santos-

-¡Si, sí, la gallinita ciega! -corearon igual o más animados el resto de los niños-

-¿Y quien será la gallinita ciega? -Mu preguntó con resignación. Los pobres santos habían pasado toda la mañana jugando a las escondidas, policias y ladrones, la casita, la cuerda, futbolito, etc, etc, etc... ¡Y aún así los chamacos no más no se cansaban! Definitivamente ni un juez del infierno les daba tanta guerra -

-Pues Shaka… ¿¡No ven que ya tiene experiencia! -se mofó Ikki-

-¡Repite eso de nuevo pollo flameado, y te juro que te mandaré directito al requeteescondidísimo infierno! -ladró fúrico el de Virgo-

-¿Ejem, Shaka? -carraspeó una aterciopelada voz-

-¿QUÉ?

-Le estás hablando a un árbol… -dijo la misma voz sin pretender burlarse del cegaton blondo-

-¿En serio? -alzó las cejas sorprendido, pero claro, ni así abría los ojos-

-Sip. Mi hermano está por acá. -lo toma de los hombros con gentileza- Descuida yo te muevo...

-Oh, gracias Shun, que amable eres... Digo, Ya sabía ¿o.k? ¡Suelta! -gruñó zafándose de Shun- Y tú deja de reírte de una buena vez Fénix, o te advierto que…

-¡NIÑOOOS! -salvados por la campana, o mejor dicho por Miho, los pequeñines se ahorraron de ver lo que pudo haber sido una batalla campal entre el Fénix y Shaka. Obedeciendo la orden de la chica, todos, incluyendo aquellos invitados especiales se adentraron a una salita del orfanato-

-¿Qué nos leerás hoy Miho? -preguntó una de las niñas, una vez que ya todos estaban dentro de la estancia-

-Bueno Sumy, hoy escogí un libro muy especial. Pero antes de comenzar, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles a nuestros visitantes, si no es mucha molestia claro

-Por supuesto nena -con su habitual flirteo, Milo automáticamente adoptó una pose de galán telenovelero- Déjame acabar con tu martírio. Sí, soy soltero, y estoy disponible nena -añadió guiñandole un ojo y esbozando tremenda sonrisa digna de comercial de pasta de dientes. Se puede ver a Camus negando con la cabeza y tapandose la cara ligeramente por la pena ajena-

-No me refería a eso. -(sonido de auto frenando)-

-¿Ah no? -dijo con decepción -

-En realidad lo que quería pedirles es que le dijeran a los niños que es la navidad para ustedes…

-¡Ah, eso…! -abría sus azules ojos desmesuradamente- Bueno yo… yo creo que… ¿Es esto una pregunta hipotética?

-Mejor cierra la boca de una vez Milo -susurró el desesperado Camus. Después de unos momentos de silencio, y el intercambio de miradas consternadas entre ellos, Shaka aclaró su garganta decidiéndose a opinar-

-La navidad es una de las fiestas más importantes del cristianismo que celebra el nacimiento de Jesucristo en Belén. Esto ocurre cada 25 de Diciembre. Esta celebración es festejada por las iglesias católicas, anglicanas, protestantes y ortodoxas.

-… -(sonido de grillos por favor)-

-Lo que mi amigo EL DICCIONARIO VIVIENTE, quiso decir fue… -se apresuró a corregir Aioria para borrar la cara de "what!" que tenían pintada los pobres chamaquitos quienes amenazaban con llorar a moco tendido- Navidad es… ¡Pues ya saben! Esa fecha en la que toda la gente está muy feliz, viene un señor de rojo medio gordito… ¡Pero eso sí muy simpático…! Por que a todos les da regalo y siempre va riendose como ¡JO-JO-JOOO! -las ahogadas risas de los dorados crepitaron al ver la malísima imitación de Santa Claus que se atrevió a aventarse el león dorado. Santa, digo, Aioria, los vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero de igual forma le valió un reverendo cacahuate y siguió su peculiar explicación- ¡…Entonces como iba yo diciendo, pues todos contentos por que tienen sus regalitos…! ¡Y a comer se ha dicho!. Le entran al atole, los buñuelos, los tamales y el pavito que no puede faltar, claro que no -durante la explicación se puede ver a Tauro babeando, Afrodita quien tenía un mueca de asco por que casi le caen las babas Alde encima, lo golpea con el codo para que se limpie- Y así, ya que panza llena y corazón contento, pasan a quebran la piñata. ¡Y dale dale dale no pierdas el pino… !-canturreó mientras simulaba golpear una piñata- Quebrada la piñata, piden posada en el nombre del cielooo, para que entren los santooos peeeregrinoooos, peeeregrinooos...

-Muchas gracias caballero -Miho interrumpió el canto/explicación de Aioria dejándolo prácticamente en shock por haber sido detenido tan abruptamente-

-¡Pero si apenas me estaba inspirando! -soltó indignado bus Cando el apoyo de alguno de sus compañeros- ¿Qué onda con ella?

_Entiendan que a Miho no le quedaba de otra. Por que ahora gracias a las cantinfleadas del gatito, los niños se volteaban a ver aún más perplejos con cara de: "¿¡QUE DIJOOOO!"_

Em… -Miho, algo nerviosa, pero sin dejar la audacia logró cambiar el tema sin ningún problema- ¿Quieren que empiece la historia? -en respuesta todos los niños asintieron eufóricamente- ¡Muy bien! Esta historia es llamada un cuento de navidad, por Charles Dickens…

_Así la dulce joven de coletas comenzó la narración, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de los presentes. Al finalizar el cuento, la chica pidió a los niños que se retiraran al comedor a merendar. En realidad, lo que esta chica deseaba era quedarse un momento a solas con los caballeros para solicitarles un streaptease masivo. ¡JA, los engañé! ¿Cómo creen que ella pediría eso? (N.A: ¡Yo sí lo hubiera echo, que!) Ella es demasiado decente para pedir semejante cosa (aunque yo diría mensa T.T, ¡Miren que dejar ir esa oportunidad!) Miho únicamente quería ofrecerles una disculpa._

-Si los incomodé de alguna manera al preguntarles eso, perdónenme. No fue mi intención. Sé que tal vez no fue buena idea, ustedes son caballeros de Athena y no están familiarizados a este tipo de celebraciones. Es solo que… estos niños no tienen familia, no tienen a nadie en este mundo, solo la amistad que forman entre ellos mismos. Pensé que si ustedes, personas a las que estos niños admiran infinítamente compartían lo que era la navidad para ustedes… Nosé, sería como darles un poco de esperanza, de fe. Para que sepan que siempre hay que luchar y seguir adelante, aún cuando no seas un guerrero, o aún cuando paresca que no vale la pena seguir adelante. Si escucharan esas palabras de héroes como ustedes, estoy segura que se sentirían motivados. -Miho sonrió débilmente agachando la cabeza, sin poder seguir por la emoción- De nuevo discúlpenme si los molesté. Ahora me tengo que ir al comedor a ayudarle a Eri, son bienvenidos si todavía quieren quedarse. Compermiso -concluyó haciendo una reverencia. La cual correspondieron los santos con una inclinación de cabeza-

Los 18 caballeros presentes permanecieron en el salón viendo como se retiraba esa jovencita. Definitivamente eran ciertas sus palabras, ellos no estaban familiarizados con aquellas fiestas. Pero esos niños… en cierta forma eran parecidos a ellos. Eran huérfanos, justamente como la mayoría de los santos. Algo en las palabras de Miho les había golpeado como un puñetazo en el alma y el corazón. Simplemente estaban conmovídos. ¿Pero qué podían hacer ellos para cambiar la vida de esos chiquillos? Eran hombres al servicio de una Deidad, no magos, o esos seres de los que se hablaban en esas fechas. ¿O si…?

-¡Oigan, tengo una idea! -voltearon en redondo al escuchar las palabras de aquel caballero que los veía con sonrisa traviesa…-

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

depende de ustedes eso, claro está. (chantaje-ashu) xD

Primero que nada, me estoy tomando un break de los dos fics que tengo en contrucción :P hace un año descubrí este mundo de la FF y también fue cuando comencé a escribir. Y me fue TAAAAAAAAAAAAAN mal, que mandaron mi historia a los malos fics. Eso la verdad se me hizo pasado de lanza. Osea, las criticas constructivas siempre, siempre, servirán para ayudarnos a corregír los errores y demás. Pero lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Hay necesidad de ser tan gandallas con los novatos? No verdad. De ahí que muchas personas que quieran escribir no se animen por el miedo a las críticas (un error muy grande.) Para no "cantinflear" tanto, solo quiero que sepan que el año pasado me prometí hacer nuevamente un fic navideño. Uno muy bueno (xP) para limpiar mi honor. Al final ustedes juzgarán. Bueno, ya cortandome el rollo drásticamente, deseo que disfruten este fic que no durará más de 4 capítulos.

algunas aclaraciones:

NFL (para aquellas que no son muy aficionadas al deporte, como su servidora) es la asociacion de fut bol americano.

Cantinflear. Es lo que hizo Aioria, duh :B hahaha bueno pues cantinflear en pocas palabras es hablar muchisimo, sin decir nada a la vez. ¿Me expliqué? Espero qe si

_Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias. just clik and go! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**LA REVANCHA DE LA NAVIDAD**

**CAPITULO 2**

* * *

-¿¡Que Seiya qué!? -cuestionó con peculiar tono Afrodita-

-Creo que después de todo los milagros si existen... -murmuró el Fénix-

**-¿Por qué sera que todo el mundo se me queda viendo de esa forma cuando digo que tengo una idea?**-pensó extrañandose al ver las miradas de estupor e incredulidad de sus compañeros-

-… No, es que definitivamente estoy soñando. ¡Que alguien me pellizque por favor! -no faltó que lo pidiera dos veces…-

-¡Pa' luego es tarde! -pues con sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, MM le arremetió tremendo doblón de pellejo al pobre pez-

-¡Quitame tus tenzas de encima cangrejo!

-¿Quien te entiende Afrodita? Si tú mismo lo pediste… -se encongió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia. Sin embargo su tonito burlón no daba credibilidad- Recuerdame nunca hacerte un favor de nuevo pescado. Eso es lo que uno se gana cuando quiere ayudar al prójimo -reprochó-

-Ah buena hora te da por ayudar ¿no?… Ay creo que me va a salir un hematoma -se quejó por lo bajo, sobando su parte afectada- Primero creería que Seiya es capaz de razonar antes que... -abrió sus ojos muy grande por sus últimas palabras- Esperen un minuto, ¿Alguien tendría la amabilidad de decirme si estoy perdiendo el juicio o estoy alucinando? Por que simplemente no puedo creer lo que dijo este cara de pony.-lo señaló despecctivamente-

-¿Me dijo pony? -se preguntó a si mismo en un susuro-

-Al principio pensé que me había quedado loco por el golpe -el menor de los gemelos quitó de su cara un pedazo de bistek que cubría su hinchazón- pero yo tambíen lo escuché…

-Como si se pudiera estar más dañado de la cabeza -Milo le dijo a Camus por lo bajo-

-¿¡A quien le estás diciendo dañado!?

-Pues aparte de Saga…

-¡OYE! -gritó con resentimiento el ofendido-

-No hay nadie más que tú -ignorando completamente a Saga aseguró sin remordimiento-

-Retractate -apretó los dientes recalcando cada una de las letras-

-Obligame -retó cinicamente-

-Pues bien; ya es hora de que alguien te enseñe a respetar -subió las mangas de su blusa-

-Uy mira que miedote -provocó al gemelo que, cual esposa furica y con rodillo en mano, (aunque en este caso sería bistek) lo dejaba caer amenazadoramente sobre su mano una y otra vez -¿Qué podrías hacerme, agarrarme a bistesazos?

-¡Ahora si sacaste boleto alacrán!-se aproximó furioso dispuesto a ajusticiarselo-

-Coooompermisito muchachos, compermisito golpe avisa -se abrió camino entre los santos Andrómeda- Vamos vamos, no peleen chicos. Kanon dame es bistek… suelta… ese… bistek -exigia entre forcejeos para arrebatarselo- ¡Eso! -bufó, una vez que sin más remedio Kanon tuvo que soltarlo- ponte a pensar por un momento de los niños hambrientos de Africa inconciente. Además, saben que la violencia nunca arregla nada. Yo por eso digo amor y paz hermanos. Compermisito; gracias Milo. Seiya, amigo ¿Podrías repetir eso? -dijo ya una vez estando cerca del Pegaso, que ya estaba empezando a irritarse por tanto escandalo-

-Sí Seiya. ¿Acaso te sientes bien? -y las palabras del cisne no ayudaban mucho-

-¡Pues claro que si Hyoga!

-Es que eso de pensar pues… como que no va contigo Seiya -Hyoga apenas y contuvo la risa. Shiryu volteó a ver a Seiya seriamente y asintió a las palabras del patito sin interrumpir su misión... medirle la temperatura a Seiya-

-JA-JA-JA… -rió sarcásticamente- muy graciosos. ¡Y quitame tus manos de encima Shiryu, ni que estuviera enfermo!

-Suficiente -ordenó serenamente el imponente arquero- dejen hablar al chico de una vez

-Muchas gracias Aioros, no podía esperar menos de ti -habló con ilusión en la voz-

-Ah no es nada, -maneó la mano restandole importancia- la verdad quiero saber que clase de estupideces puedes decir -se escucha un cristal estrellandose y se puede ver a Seiya dejando caer su mandibula de la impresión- Me da pena admitirlo siendo sagitario, pero tus tonterías se han vuelto legendarias hasta en el inframundo. Mira que hasta yo me enteraba.

-Pues con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos ¿no? -el ofendido pony les dio la espalda respingando la nariz- Y para que se les quite… ¡ahora no les digo nada! -gritó al salir del cuarto-

-Ay no le hagas Seiya… -se quejó el cisne tratando de darle alcanze- ¡tu nunca aguantas nada!

_Al poco rato en la mansión Kido__…_

_-_No es mala idea… -Seiya asentía con expresión triunfal retando a todos los presentes, mientras ella, pensativa, frotaba delicadamente su barbilla- ¿Seguro que se te ocurrió a ti?

-¡Y dale con lo mismo!… ¿¡Tu también vas a empezar Saori!?

-No te pongas así Seiya. 'pidió sonriendo algo nerviosa- Es que la verdad eso de pensar… como que no va mucho con tu personalidad

-¡Te dije!

-¡Callate pato! ¿Me estás queriendo decir tonto Saori?

-Nooo, ¡Que va!... Te está llamando carente de inteligencia -se apresuro a decir el sarcastico Ikki con aire de sabelotodo-

-¡Ah! -suspiró aliviado- entonces así lo cambia todo.

-¿En dónde nos quedamos? -cuestionó una deidad cubriendose ligeramente el rostro por la ingenuidad de su más fiel guerrero- ¡Ya recuerdo! Mis queridos caballeros- habló con sospechosa amabilidad- Debo reconocer… por más increible que lo sea -susurró echando la cara a otro lado- que es una sugerencia para conciderarse. Es más, es tan buena idea ¡que pienso llevarla acabo! ¿Qué me dicen, quien está conmigo? -en respuesta, solo se limitaban a mirarse entre si y encogerse de hombros. Sonido de grillos de nuevo por favor- **Esos grillos están destruyendo mis nervios… **¡¡TATSUMI,-ladró hacia la perta- TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE TE ENCARGARAS DE MATAR A ESOS GRILLOS!! (n.a: Ó.ò mejor olvidemos los grillos)

-Ups, disculpen. Es mi celular, olvide ponerlo en vibrador -se excusó Shura más rojo que un tomate saliendo del punto de reunión. La diosa carraspeó para recuperar la calma-

-Entonces… ¿quien dijo yo? -silencio total- ¿Con que esas tenemos no? ¿Así que se quieren hacer los del rogar eh? Perfecto. Hay dos formas de solucionar este dilema: a las buenas… o a las malas -dijo con aire sombrió tronandose los nudillos-

-Eligo la Buena -opinó un inocente Tauro-

-¡Apoyo a Aldebarán! -le siguió aries-

-¿En serio? -Saori abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, estaba totalmente desarmada- Bueno... en ese caso... ¿Podrián ayudar con esta causa mis fieles y amados santos? Yo de verdad lo apreciaría y les aseguro que lo van a disfrutar -dijo despues de haber balbuceado un poco-

-Todavia ni sabemos cual es la dichosa idea de Seiya, Athena -explicó Aioros siendo apoyado por el asentimiento de los demás caballeros-

-¿Qué no les había dicho ya?

-Olvidó ese insignificante detalle Athena -respondió el dragón respetuosamente. La despistada deidad golpeó su frente-

-¿Que les pareceria actuar en una obra navideña para los ninos del orfanato, sería un buen detalle no lo creen? Además despues de la obra podríamos preparar una cena especial para todos.

- … ¿Exactamente de qué obra estamos hablando? -A la espectativa y como no queriendo la cosa, Shaka cuestionó-

-Un cuento de navidad, de Darles Chickens

-¡Charles Dickens! -la deslumbrante sonrisa de Seiya se transformó en una mueca de confusión al escuchar la unisona corrección-

-¿Y yo que dije? -dejó caer su cabeza de lado-

-Darles Chickens -aclararon leeeeentamente-

-¿Y cómo es? -arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos-

-¡CHARLES DICKENS! -repitieron de nueva cuenta en sincronía y con algo de irritación-

-¡Ah! -acarició su barbilla- Pero y yo que… -un golpe inesperado lo silenció - ¡Auchi!

-¡¡Charles Dickens, Charles Dickens, Charles Dickens!! -gritó dando un bastonazo por cada palabra-

-¡Détente Dhoko! -Saga se vió obligado a agarrar en brazos al antiguo maestro-

-¡No me calmo, no me calmo! ¡¡Y NO ME CALMO!! Sueltame Saga... ¡Yo si lo mato! -se esforzaba por zafarse de los brazos del gemelo estirando su brazo para estrangular al desesperante pegasin- ¡Yo si lo mato!

-**Ahora entiendo por qué Shiryu es tan obediente. **No maestro, está muy alterado y no queremos tragedias -dijo sin mostrar doblegarse ante las pataletas del viejicillo-

-¿Si prometo calmarme me soltarás? -cuestionó imitando a un niño pequeño-

-Solo si lo promete

-Lo prometo entonces -aseguró mirandolo con tranquilidad en los ojos- ¿Podrías bajarme Saga? Me estás aporreando las costillas -pidió con la voz entrecortada-

-¡Ay perdoneme maestro! -puso al viejecillo en el suelo y este como si nada hubiera pasado se dirigió hacia su asiento-

-¡BU! -claro que no sin antes meterle un sustito a Seiya, haciendolo gritar como nena y enroscandose más en el suelo, cubriendo su cabeza en caso de otra lluvia de bastonazos-

-¿Quiere que lo ayude a subir maestro? -su amable sugerencia fue agredecida con un bastonazo en la espinilla. El pobre dragón tuvo que apretar los labios para ahogar su alarido de dolor, sin evitar que unas lagrimillas se salieran de sus ojos- Ouchi… tomaré eso como un no

-¿En donde nos quedamos? -Dhoko preguntó cuando ya estaba felizmente sentado-

-En que como buenos caballeros que son… estarán dispuestos a participar en la obra.

-Eso seguramente lo dijeron cuando me sedaron y ni siquiera me di cuenta ¿verdad? ¡Por favor! ¿Por qué motivo el gran Mascara Mortal haría semejante ridiculez? -Saori soltó una risita, un tanto dulce, un tanto malevola. (N.A: De esas risas que solo saben hacer las mamás justo cuando les dices: pues me rehuso a lavar los trastes T^T)

-Mascarita, Mascarita... -posó una mano delicadamente sobre el rostro del santo- Ustedes, VAN a salir en esa obra. Si no… -se agachó hasta la altura del caballero, haciendolo estremecerse- Me encargaré de que tu templo sea rosa y que Barnie el dinosaurio sea el único rostro que tapice tus paredes de ahora en adelante…

-**Mi templo dejará de ser la entrada al infierno para convertirse en un local barato de fiestas infantiles -**los pensamientos de MM le provocaron un tic en el ojo- …Y-Y-Yo puedo ser el espiritu de la navidad futura

-qué bueno que me expliqué -la violacea sonrió complacida-

-Pst, pst -lo codeó Milo- ¿Por qué el espiritu de la navidad futura?

-No soy estúpido bicho… -le susurró- ese personaje nunca habla

- Algun voluntario para…

-¡YOOO!- Kanon levantó la mano desesperado. Ni siquiera dejó terminar a la diosa, con tal de no verse amenazado haría lo que fuera…-

-Encargarse del vestuario, maquillaje y escenografía

-¡ELLA! -aunque pensandolo bien... no cualquier cosa. Despues de su rápida reflexión señaló hacia otra persona-

-¿¡ELLA!? -rugió poniendose de pie el señalado-

-ÉL… quise decir él… jeje… Afro, calmate, uno es humano y se confunde....

-¡TU NACISTE CONFUNDIDO!

-Es lo que yo siempre eh dicho -murmuró cansado Saga dejando caer su cabeza sobre su mano, sin importable que cierto pez estaba apunto de dejarlo sin familia-

-Afro, afro… no hay por que acelerarnos. -pidió tratando de apartar al encolerizado piscis- ¿O es que me vas a negar que no hay nadie mejor que tu para encargarse del maquillaje y vestimenta; Tú, que derrochas porte, estilo y elegancia

-Ay Kanon, no exageres -el intento desesperado de Kanon por no morir con una rosa en el pecho había funcionado. Ahora Afrodita estaba cubriendose las ruborizadas mejilas-

-¡POR FAVOR! No seas modesto… **no te queda… **

-Pues debo admitir… que estoy de acuerdo con Kanon. Por primera vez en su vida ah dicho algo sensato -paso una mano por su sedoso cabello para que este se moviera con gracia- Yo me encargo del puesto

-Muchas gracias Afrodita, estoy segura de que harás un buen trabajo. Pasemos entonces a organizarnos con los papeles restantes. Y siendo que no son muchos, concidero que lo mejor será que aquellos que no participen en la obra preparen la cena de navidad. ¿Que ocurre Shaka?

-Disculpa Athena, pero no estás conciderando el coro

-¿De qué coro estás hablando Shaka?

-Siempre hay coros navideños en estas fechas.

-Lo que pasa es que en est... -se apresuró a explicar la violacea, pero cierto virgo entusiasmado no la dejo acabar-

-Y yo quiero cantar -el rubio ilusionado confesó con orgullo, esbozando una mirada soñadora. Aioria y Camus, que estaban ambos a los lados de virgo, se apartaron un poco, viendolo como si de un bicho raro se tratara- ¿¡Qué!? Soy muy buen cantante. Miren -carraspeó y en un agil movimiento y de quien sabe donde, sacó una pequeña armónica. dio un leve soplo en ella y...- Oooh blanca navid...

-¡Que buena idea Shaka! -repentinamente la gran mano del toro obligó a Shaka a detenerse-

-Aldebarán, es que en esta obra no hay cantos

-Athena, es que tu no entiendes. Si no le permites cantar se pondrá insoportable -le dijo entredientes, fingiendo una sonrisa para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas preocupaciones, aunque el torito olvidó el detalle de que aún tenía a virgo a su lado-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de insoportable Aldebarán? -logró decir ya estando suelto del agarre de Alde-

-Ah, mmm, no a nada. Yo solo te estoy apoyando amigo. Es más ¿Por qué no canta contigo tambíen Aioria?

-¿¡Y yo por qué!?... Yo solo soy cantente de bañera (N.A: osea cuando se está bañando, duh :B)

-Y uno no muy bueno...

-¿¡Tu que sabes de talento Aioros!? -ladró el orgullo de león herido-

-Yo solo decía -el aludido se hizo el loco encogiendose de hombros- Pero si te da miedo está bien hermanito -habló con aire consolador-

-¡MIEDO! ¿¡Miedo YO!? ¡JA!... Pues para que se te quite y cierres la bocota... -tragó saliva- cantaré con Shaka

-De acuerdo, cantarán, catarán. -La pelimorda masajeaba sus sienes, esto se estaba poniendo más complicado de lo que en realidad era- Shaka, Aioria y Seiya cantarán...

-¡Pero Saori! yo lo que quería hacer era...

-¡CANTARÁS!... y se acabó. -ordenó tajantemente volteando su mirada hacia otro lado, a sus espaldas Seiya pateaba el piso a modo de berrinche- Levanten la mano por favor aquellos que quieran participar en la obra- Acto seguido y obedeciendo, Saga, Dhoko, Aioros, Shun, Hyoga, Milo, Aldebarán, MM (n.a: pues ya no le quedaba de otra al cangri xD) y un involuntario Camus alzaron la mano-

-¿Hyoga?

-Mande maestro

-Baja mi brazo. Yo quiero cocinar

-Ah usted no sabe lo que dice maestro -Camus arqueó una ceja y se zafó rudamente del cisne despues de oir sus despreocupadas palabras-

-No Hyoga. Yo estoy hablando muy en serio -el patito sintió por un momento que sus ojos se saldrían de orbita. Camus cocinando, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: aquellos gelidos e inspidos caldos que preparaba el acuariano en Siberia-

-¡Por favor maestro no me haga esto! Todavia tengo pesadillas con la sopa de ojo de ballena que me hacía comer en Sibera -se presipito a suplicar abrazando las piernas de Camus el deseperado ruso-

-Tu estabas en pleno crecimiento y necesitabas alimentarte bien. Además para que te enteres... esa era la receta de mi abuelita-le informó a modo de reproche-

-¿Es la misma sopa que te obligaba a comer tu abuela aún cuando te arqueabas por vomitar? -preguntó Milo con naturalidad pura. Camus paso una mano por su rostro lentemante al verse atrapado por aquél boca floja-

-Milo... -respiró profundamente antes de perder la paciencia- mejor no hables. -despues se giró repentinamente hacia su discipulo- En cuanto a ti Hyoga, viendo que extrañas tanto mis guisos, tendrás una doble porción. Te lo aseguro.

-Lo que usted diga maestro -resignado y sintiendo que lloraría, se volteó dandole la espalda a Acuario- **Presiento que me dará una indigestión**

**-**Es hora de pasar a lo más importante... los personajes. Y ya que sabemos quienes están dispuestos, comenzemos. Para el papel de Jacobo Marley, que es el fallecido socio de Scrooge y por su avaricia y ambición se ganó el infierno; yo propongo a...

-Saga -todos voltearon hacia el dueño de la voz, que miraba a su sugerido con los ojos entrecerrados-

-Como que siento algo de ostilidad en tu propuesta Aoiros.

-Pues te equivocas, debe ser tu conciencia. Digo, si es que tienes Saga

-¿Cuantas veces me eh disculpado contigo ya?

-¡MUCHAS! pero ni así borrarás el daño.

-Ay bajale -por como lo dijo, como que a Saga no le importaba mucho lo que el arquero pensara-

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu sugerencia Aioros. Saga será Jacobo Marley -sonrió nerviosamente la deidad tratando de evitar una nueva discusión- ¿Quien se ofrece para ser el espíritu de la navidad pasada? -Saga sonrió maliciosamente hacia su victima, esta era su oportunidad...-

-¿Qué tal Aioros?

-¿Por que siempre me toca de fantasma? -más que una queja, eso sonó a resignación. Total, para Aioros eso era tan predecible que ya la veía venir. Suspiró con pereza-

-Por que un exfantasma del pasado es el candidato idoneo para ese personaje -el antiguo patriarca respondió con naturalidad-

-Pues si, pero es mejor ser fantasma del pasado... ¡A ser alma condenada del futuro geminis!

-Y aquí vamos otra vez -coincidieron viendo la escena el otro par de hermanos: Aioria rodaba los ojos al cielo y Kanon meneaba la cabeza- Siguiente... -sugirieron los menores al mismo tiempo-

-Bob Kratchit; el esclavo, digo, empleado de Scrooge, que gana una miseria y con eso tiene que mantener a su familia y su hijo pequeño enfermo. Mmm creo que le pediré ayuda a Elli para que sea la esposa de Kratchit -Athena pensó en voz alta-

-¿Elli, la rubia sexy del orfanato? ¡Que bien! -se levantó con alegría de su asiento- tengo una fasinación especial por las...

-¡¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!! -el emocionado Hyoga al ver la oportunidad de estar junto a Elli, empujó violentamente al escorpión apartandolo del camino (n.a: como que ya la traen contra Milo)- Yo pido ser Bob Kratchit, Saori.

-Cielos Hyoga -chasqueó los dientes- de echo yo ya había pensado en alguien más.

-Gracias por la oportunidad Athena, prometo no decepcionarte y ser el mejor Bob Kratchit que hayas visto jamás -aseguró el triunfal Milo, sacandole la lengua al patito-

-No. Ni Hyoga, ni tu. Estoy hablando de Mu

-¡YOOOOOOOOO! -el aterrado y ojos de plato carnero saltó de su asiento como resorte-

-Si, tú Mu. Kiki será el pequeño Timm y si tu le haces de su papá le dará más realismo a la obra

-No, pues Kiki no lo hará -cruzó su brazos con expresión seria-

-¿Y por que no Mu? -apretó sus puños frunciendo el entrecejo-

-Por que Kiki... Kiki... -movía sus ojos de un lugar a otro buscando un pretexto- Kiki tiene panico escenico. ¡Eso! -aseguró triunfante por la excusa, según el carnerito, perfecta- Lo siento Athena, ya sabes que sería un honor poder actuar y que con todo gusto lo haría, pero mi discipulo esta primero. Y definitivamente con esa fobia que tiene no podrá participar

-Pero si yo no tengo ninguna fobia maestro -apareció repentinamente el niño-

-Lo sé Kiki -respondió con ojos cerrados sin prestar ateníón al recíen llegado- pero yo si la tengo y esta es la una forma de... ¡¡KIKI!! -gritó una vez que le calló el 20- ¿Cómo llegaste... mejor dicho como supiste? Deberías estar con los niños en el orfanato

-Con todo gusto participaré en la obra señorita Athena -sonreía felizmente haciendo caso omiso de lo que decía el pobre borreguito- No se por qué dijo eso mi maestro, pero yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar

-¡Esa es la actitud Kiki, chocala! ¿Viste Mu? Ahora tu tambíen puedes participar.

-N-n-no, no, Athena. Yo no puedo. -el pobre Mu estaba más blanco que un papel, era un dato curioso y que pocos sabían pero el carnero sufría de miedo a los escenarios- Lo siento, pero no puedo. Soy soldado de Athena, no actor.

-¡Mu de Aries! ...juraste lealtad a mi causa ¿Si o no?

-Si pero...

-Y esto es parte de mi causa

-Si pero...

-No se diga más. Tu serás Bob Kratchit

-Creo que me voy a... -tornó sus ojos al cielo y estos se pusieron blancos se dejó caer en el sillón pesadamente-

-¿Mu que te pasa? ¿Qué tienes Mu reponde? -el alarmado Tauro sacudía por los hombros al carnero, pero ni así daba señales de vida-

-Athena creo que Mu se desmayó -habló un preocupado virgo, mientras agitaba un pañuelo para echarle aire al aún inconciente Mu-

-Hyoga, Milo. Haganme el favor de ponerse de pie -la diosa se vio obligada a detener dicha escena, pues ambos santos se encontraban en el suelo. Milo montado sobre el cisne estirandole la cara cual bil plastilina y Hyoga con mechones de pelo azul en ambas manos. Seña de que trataba de librarse a toda costa del alacrán- ¿¡Oigan como hicieron eso!? -gritó la asombrada Diosa viendo lo que podía ser una representación de contorsionismo- ¡Milo bajate de Hyoga! ¡Hyoga suelta la oreja de Milo!

-¡Tu primero!... ¡no tu primero!... -exigían ambos con rabia sin lograr ponerse de acuerdo; pues hablaban al mismo tiempo. Mientras si eran peras o eran manzanas, Milo no perdía el tiempo y estrellaba la cara del pato una y otra vez en el piso- A las tres: una, dos, tres -liberados al fin, el pato masajeaba sus mejillas para cerciorarse de no haber quedado algo "estiradito" por tanto jaloneo; Milo sollosaba quedamente por sus cabellos perdidos, y por que al último minuto Hyoga, cual boxeador enfurecido, le metió tremendo mordizco en la oreja (n.a: les suena Mike Tyson?)-

-Viendo que se llevan taaaan bien -nótose el sarcasmo de Athena- ustedes serán pareja en la obra. ¡Y no se atrevan a decir nada! -advirtió justo a tiempo, pues Milo ya estaba dispuesto a decir una que otra quejilla. Sin embargo se quedó petrificado con la boca abierta y el dedo levantado tragandose sus palabras- Ahora, interpretando el papel de Fezzywig, el antiguo jefe de Scrooge, Dhoko... ¡Dhoko!... ¿Dhoko?-en respuesta obtuvo ronquido del anciano maestro el cual dormía placidamente con la boca abierta. Saori se cruzó de brazos algo irritada- ¡DHOKO DESPIERTA!

-¿Qué? ¿Quien? ¿Cómo? -despertó de golpe haciendo que los santos y la misma Saori dieran un brinco por el susto-

-Que tu vas a ser Fezzywig ¿De acerdo Dhoko? -el anciano maestro se limitó a volver a acurrucarse al lado de MM este solo se encogió de hombros confundido, cuando escucho que el maestro se arutoarrullaba diciendo...-

-Me gusta el arroz con leche, me gusta mucho... ZzzZZz (n.a:???)

-Shun... ¿Te gustaría ser Fred, el sobrino de Scrooge?

-Claro que si Saori, por mi no hay ningun problema -aseguró con una de sus siempre bellas sonrisas-

**-Pues no le quedaba de otra. Con ese rostro no sería conveniente mandarlo tras bambalina y mucho menos a picar verdura. ¡Nooo! En una de esas y aparece un productor de Hollywood que quiere hacerlo estrella; entonces yo me convertiría en su representante y... ¡sería rica! ¡RICAA!... bueno, más rica**

-¿Te ocurre algo Saori? -el peliverde preguntó algo extrañado, pues de repente la joven diosa se había quedado mirando al espacio acariciando sus manos con algo de perversidad en los ojos-

-¿Eh?.. ¡No! jeje, no es nada Shun -meneó la mano para restarle importancia- volvamos a donde nos quedamos, casi estamos completos. Aldebarán, que tal si tu...

-Me encantaría ser el espíritu de la navidad presente -dijo el risueño levantando el pulgar-

-En realidad te iba a pedir que tu le ayudaras a Afrodita a cargar cosas

-¿Qué? -dijo con voz quebrada y ojos llorosos por la decepción-

-Estoy bromeando Alde. Tú serás el espíritu de la navidad presente. -el torito suspiró aliviado y en ese momento, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la ausente cabrita que seguía hablando por su celular-

-Si abuelita, yo tambíen te quiero - "susurraba" dandoles la espalda al resto del grupo, pegandose a la puerta- saludame a mi tía Gogo, mi tío Pepe, el primo Rigo, a mi abuelo Fofo...-capricornio seguía hablando mientras lentamente se ponía frente a sus compañeros- ...mi manina hunggy y... ¡Ah dile a mi tío Bonny que no soy banco, todavia no me devuelve el dinero que le preste hace tres años! -de pronto, el españolito alzó la mirada y se topó siendo el centro de atención. Unos lo veían con los ojos entrecerrados, otros estaban luchando por no reirse, y otros cuantos solo meneaban negativamente con la cabeza. Por lo tanto termino su conversación de una manera sutil y sobretodo cariñosa...- Bye. ejem... ¿Qué me perdí? -trató de simular naturalidad, pero el hermoso rojo carmesí en su cara que cambiaba subitamente a todos los tonos arcoiricos no le ayudaba-

-Tu vas para la cocina Shura -contestó con desgano Aioros-

-¿Por queeeee?

-Es eso o actuar -Aioria lo veía de cabeza por como estaba desparramado en el sillón. Shura abrió los ojos como platos-

-Yo pido cortar las verduras -anunció con voz cantarina- Sabían que yo hago unas ensaladas para chuparse los dedos, no es por presumir, pero debo admitirlo... -agregó muy conforme con su nueva obligación-

-Ya solo queda una vacante -Saori se paseaba lentamente por el lugar- y la va a ocupar el único que hasta el momento no ha dicho ni pío. ¡Por que se que estás aquí! -Como un mar embravecido giró repentinamente de dirección dirigiendose al aludido que estaba apunto de hecharse a la fuga. Las miradas de los santos fueron girando hacia él como las fichas de dominó cayendo-

-¿Qué, por qué me ven así?... -gruñó, sientiendo las inquisitivas miradas de todos- ¡Ah noooo! Yo no, me rehuso, me niego... ¡Y NO LO HARÉ!... ¿¡Me oyeron!?

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

Supongo que no es nada dificil de adivinar quien es este último caballero no? jaja me eh emocionado, lo sé. Pero si no era así terminaría el fic en navidad de febrero (como dice SakuraKLi xD) agradesco MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO a las personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mis ocurrencias. **_Mery Brisingr, SilentForce666, SakuraKli, Mary Martin, Luna-sj, pyro y layla, Roxy, Sanae koneko y Sammy!_** ¡gracias por su apoyo y aquí estamos echandole todo el power! Y claro está siempre habrá lugar para nuevas lectoras :D nos vemos en el próximo chap!


	3. Chapter 3

**_LA REVANCHA DE LA NAVIDAD._**

**_CAPITULO 3_**

_

* * *

_

-Odio esto, odio esto, odio esto… -refunfuñaba el joven fajándose la camisa con ira-

-¡Deja de hacerlo grande Ikki! -aconsejó el ruso, más por burla que por preocupación. Al atravesar el camerino velozmente en un scooter cargando un vulto de cosas-

-¡Mejor cierra el pico o en lugar de pavo cenaremos pato al horno! -amenazó agitando su puño el desesperado, ya que al parecer su vestuario planeaba no darle tregua-

-Tranquilizate hermano, todo saldrá bien -aseguró un guapo joven totalmente preparado para la actuación, pues ¿Debería decir Fred?, vestía una larga gabardina café con unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla obscuros. Para darle más realismo al intenso frió del lugar, usaba una bufanda, lentes que le daban un aire intelectual, y una gorra muy al estilo de Oliver Twist- Estoy seguro que harás muy bien el papel del señor Scrooge -se escuchó un gruñido como respuesta-

-Eso lo dices por que solo tienes que, ¿Tres lineas? ¡Y mira esto ni siquiera me queda! -de pronto su expresión de enojo se transformo a una esperanzada, imaginando que ese detalle podía salvarlo de la verguenza- ...Así no podre salir a escena

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Para eso estoy yo aquí -de no ser por Afrodita que entró como huracán con hilo y aguja en mano. Ahí iban volando sus esperanzas por no hacer el ridiculo - ¡Ay, por amor a Athena! ¿Que harían sin mi? Dime ¿Qué harían sin mi? -hablaba, remendado el daño-

-¡Afrodita, estas botas no me quedan! -soltó un suspiro cans ado, volteó hacia la puerta para amablamente decir...

-¡Cerebro de pájaro! ¿¡Cómo quieres que te queden si esas botas son de Kiki! -acto seguido la figura de Milo pasa por la puerta del camerino luchando y dando brincoteos con un pie para que la bota le entrara- Definitivamente has engordado -le dijo seriamente cuando volvió a su labor-

-¡AFRODITAAAA…!

-¿¡Pero qué manía tiene todo el mundo con su vestuario!

-Eso te pasa por ofrecerte de voluntario

-Mejor cállate y respira Hondo -metió aguja a la camisola con rapidez-

-¡AAAAUUUU!

-Ni te quejes

-¡Me dolio! -apretó los dientes por el pinchazo-

-¡Te dije que metieras la panza Fénix! (N.A: ¡Cuál panza, si el tiene six pack!)

-¡AFRODITA AYÚDAME! -suplicó casi llorando el toro antes de estrellarse con el marco de la puerta-

-¿¡Pero que hiciste Aldebarán! -gritó aterrorizado viendo como la parte superior del torito se encontraba aprisionado en lo que parecía una túnica. Los brazos los traía hacia arriba, atorados en las mangas e impidiéndole la vista-

-Solo ayúdame ¿Quieres? Me estoy asfixiando acá adentro, aparte está muy oscuro y me estoy poniendo nervioso

-La túnica negra es la de CÁNCEEER, la tuya es la dorada ¿CUANTAS VECES TE LO DIJE ALDEBARÁN? -intentó jalar desde arriba para liberarlo, pero sin duda necesitaría más ayuda. Exhaló cansado- ¿Dónde está Marín…? ¡MARIIIIIN!

-¡Aquí estoy! -apareció en la puerta la mencionada, repirando agitadamente apoyandose sobre sus rodillas-

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras mujer -farfulló-

-Estaba tratando de detener a Aldebarán, lo perseguí por todo el teatro y... -se trató de explicar al mismo tiempo que trataba tomar aire desesperadamente- ...¡Y el muy ingrato corría más rápido!

-Estoy oyendo esto -el pesecito abria y cerraba su mano simulando un pico- y lo que quiero oir es esto -cerró marcadamente su mano- Luego me das tus excusas, ¡AHORA QUIERO QUE TRAIGAS AYUDA! -Y el águila salió corriendo a tropezones al oir al exasperado pez-

-¿Qué no piensan sacarme nunca de aquí? -reprochó Tauro rato después- ¡El aire se me está acabando!

-¡No nos presiones Aldebarán, hacemos lo que podemos! Bien muchachos, ¿Están listos? -y con el asentimiento de Marín, Aioria, Seiya, Shun, MM, Aioros y por último Kiki, se dispusieron a empezar- ¡TIREEEEN!... ¡Ya casi, ya casi…! ¡Solo un poco más! -Sin medir sus fuerzas pegaron tal jalón que todos terminaron impulsandose hacia atrás,. En ese mismo momento se aproximaban Saga y Shaka cargando un par de cajas que les impedían inconvenientemente ver hacia enfrente; detrás de ellos, venía el cisne aún montado en el scooter acarreando cosas de la escenografía junto con una Shaina que andaba muy a las carreras apresurando a todos por que ya era la segunda llamada. Entonces, Saga asomó la cabeza por enseguida de la montaña de cajas, y sus ojos prácticamente se desorbitaron cuando alcanzó a ver la avalancha de gente que se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia ellos...

_¡STOOOP!_

_Sí, he decidido congelar la escena, o mejor dicho, la narración de la historia... ¿No es maravilloso ser omnipotente? al menos en esta historia sí. Cómo ya se habrán dado cuenta, verdaderamente tenemos a un prometedor Scrooge aquí. Sí, aquel día mientras todos se organizaban, ese joven cascarrabias llamado Ikki, había sido elegedio para ser el protagonista de la obra. Justamente como terminamos en el anterior capitulo, Ikki pataleó, refunfuñó, maldijo a los cuatro vientos, e incluso quemó el pino de navidad... Todo con tal de no aparecer en la dicha obra. Pero después de las suplicas de sus compañeros de armas y del sermón sobre el espíritu navideño, la cooperación y el trabajo en equipo que le dio Athena... ¿Qué creen? Si están pensando en la posibilidad de que el Fénix se conmovió y accedió... entonces déjenme decirles, ¡ILUSOS! Por favor, estamos hablando del Fénix. Todo lo que le dijeron le entró por un oido le salió por el otro. Pero claro, en ese momento es cuando entra en acción cierto hermano menor al cual, el antes mencionado no le puede negar N-A-D-A. Ni aunque le pida que actue en una obra, sabiendo que su reputación de hombre temible se arrastraría por los suelos. (según él.) Gracias a los ruegos del santo de Andrómeda, allí quedó solucionado ese problema. La obra estaba armada, o almenos el elenco. Con respecto a la organización habíamos dicho que el siempre elegante, glamoroso y demás Afrodita; quedaría a cargo de la escenografía, maquillaje y vestuario. Pero al ver que esta no era una tarea tan sencilla para una persona, solicitó la ayuda de la amazona del aguila con el vestuario, y la de Shaka, Shun, Hyoga, Milo, y Saga con la escenografía. Mientras que la cobra se encargaría de supervisar que todos estuvieran en sus puestos, a tiempo, y en orden. Saori y Dhoko se las habían arreglado para encargarse de supervisar los ensayos. Al terminar la función, que sería en un teatro cercano al orfanato, se brindaría la cena navideña en la mansión Kido. Aquí es donde nuestro equipo de Chefs entraría en acción trabajando bajo la presión del cronómetro. Shura, Shiryu, Kanon, Camus y como refuerzos se agregaron Mu, MM, Aioria su fiel hermano Aioros y Aldebarán. Y dicho y hecho, los planes se habían trazado, el día había llegado, todo estaba fríamente calculado. No había forma en que algo pudiera salir mal... ¿O sí? Será mejor que lo averiguen ustedes mismos..._

_¡CONTINUAMOS!_

-¡A un lado Shaka! -fue lo último que se escuchó del mayor de los gemelos antes de aventarse sobre el rubio buda y arrojar al cielo todas las cajas que llevaban. El grito de Saga alertó a la cobra y esta logró quitarse del camino justo a tiempo antes que la bola de santos (y amazona) que venía la dejara totalmente aplanada-

-Mami... -dijo Hyoga antes de que como un tren se lo llevara de paso la carambola humana-

-Ayyy... -se oyó el leve quejido por falta de aire del aporreado Shun-

-¡LEVÁNTENSE QUE NO ME DEJAN RESPIRAR! -suplicó la amazona que se encontraba muy abajo de los cuerpos-

-¡Alguien me está encajando algo! -rugió extrañado el apachurrado Máscara Mortal-

-Ah... creo que soy yo

-¡DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡Quítense de encima! -pateleó con desesperación Cáncer al escuchar la anterior respuesta de Afrodita. En realidad, lo que le incomodaba en la espalda,eran los cuernos del scooter de Hyoga (n.a: ¡mal pensado!) - ¡Muevanse ya, deprisa! -en ese momento aparecieron Milo y Mu dispuestos a ayudar-

-¡Debería de darles verguenza! -Mejor dicho, Mu, era el que estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Milo estaba muy concentrado regañandolos con indignación- Estamos a dos llamados de que esto empieze, ¿Y ustedes que hacen? ¡Echadotes de lo lindo! ¿Hasta tu Aioros? ¡Qué barbaro! Yo que te creía tan responsible…

-Mira quien habla...-dijo a duras penas el arquero entrecerrando los ojos. Una de dos, era por que Aldebarán estaba aplastándolo, o era por que no le parecían justos los reclamos de Escorpio. Quizas era por las dos cosas- ...El que se la llevaba bailando la macarena en los ensayos

-¡Que mentira más grande Aioros…!

_flashback_

_"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena..."_

-Oye Milo...

-¿Qué pasa? -respondió concentrado en la coreografía- ¿¡Hey qué te pasa! el brinco es a la derecha Hyoga

-Lo siento -obedeció la orden a la vez que ponía las manos sobre la cabeza al ritmo de la musica, al igual que su compañero- ¿No crees que deberíamos estar ensayando?

-¡Pff! ¿Ensayar cómo tenemos que ir a pedir limosna? -habló el despreocupado; aunque después de pensarlo un poco...

-¡NAAH! -coincidieron, reiniciando el baile y ahora cantando-

_"Macarena tiene un novio que se llama, que se llama de apellido Vittorino..."_

_Fin del flashback_

- Yo NUNCA, hize tal cosa...

-¿¡DONDE ESTÁ KIKI! -interrumpió Mu en una perfecta imitación de mamá histérica en busqueda de su chiquillo perdido-

-Era el último de la fila, debe estar hasta abajo -respondió Shun con entrecortada voz, intentado asomar la cabeza por debajo de las piernas de Seiya-

-¡Kiki, Kiki!... -chilló aún más desesperado, comenzando a tirar cuerpos a diestra y sinietra- ¡No te preocupes, yo te sacaré!

-Pero aquí estoy maestro...

-No, no hables Kiki. Descuida, yo te sacaré de allá abajo cueste lo que cueste -aseguró con tono conciliador arrojando el cuerpo de Aioria como si un muñeco de trapo fuera- Creo que casi llego a ti -sujetó por el cuello el cuerpo del semidesmayado Seiya. Repentinamente sintió que alguien tocaba levemente su hombro-

-Me teletransporte antes de caernos...

-¿Y por que no me dijiste antes Kiki? -preguntó viéndolo seriamente, dejando caer el cuerpo de Seiya-

-¡Auch!... estoy bien

-¡Pero si usted no me dejo…! Yo intenté decirselo -el pequeño Kiki habló con inocencia pura, lo que hizo olvidar el leve enojo del carnero. De pronto una rafaga de viento color verde los paso por de lado-

-¡SEGUNDA LLAMADA!... ¡SEGUNDA! -anunció Shaina asomandose al camerino de Saori y Elli- ¿¡Dónde están los chicos del coro! -gritó emprendiendo de nuevo su búsqueda- ¡NECESITO A ESE TRÍO AHORA MISMO!

-Yo escuché que era apenas la segunda llamada

-Si. Es la segunda llamada, pero ustedes entrarán primero y... ¿Por que traes una caja en la cabeza Shaka? -le retiró la caja de su cabeza al blondo que se le unía- Como sea, los necesito alerta Virgo

-¿¡Has dicho que nosotros vamos primero! -se trastabilló por la impresión antes de llegar hasta el apresurado par de guerreros-

-Eso fue lo que dije ¿Estas sordo o qué gato? Después de que Athena diga unas palabras será su turno y los necesito A TIEMPO Y EN SU LUGAR ¿Me entiendes? -señaló a Shaka y este asintió- ¿Me entiendes? -se giró ahora en dirección al minino y este imitó a Shaka-

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto…? -Shaina se le adelantó al recién llegado Pegaso entregándole rudamente, asestándole un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago con el instrumente- ...mi guitarra -habló sin aire, viendo como se retiraba la cobra muy quitada de la pena-

-Y Aioria... -el aludido giró en dirección a la silueta de Ophicus que se alejaba- ¡No olvides que tu empiezas a cantar!

-Haber si aprendo a ser menos impulsivo... demonios -maldijo agudamente con una expresión de angustia plasmada en el rostro-

En la mansión Kido...

-En sus marcas... listos... -ambos caballeros cortaron el aire formando una "X" con su rígido brazo-¡CORTEN! -en el acto Dragón y Cabra comenzaron a cortar las verduras a una velocidad impresionante, tan rápido que lo único que se veía eran vegetales volando por todas partes-

-Sí que son rápidos, ¿Eh Camus?

-¿No deberías estar preparando al pavo? -los intentos por "romper el hielo" con Acuario se vieron derruídos ante la fría respuesta del mismo, quien no dejaba de batir su masa-

-¿Pavo? ¿Qué pavo? -arqueó la ceja sumamente confundido-

-¿¡Cómo pudiste olvidar comprar el pavo Kanon de Géminis! -el gemelo tuvo que taparse los oídos por el gritó preocupadísimo de Camus, que ahora batía con más velocidad- ¡Ese pavo debería estar aquí, AHORA!

-¡Ay! Bájale tres rayitas a tu tono Juanito Escarcha* -pidió sin rastro alguno de preocupación- En primer lugar, lo del pavo está bajo control. ¡Y en segundo lugar! NO olvidé lo del pavo -aseguró cruzandose

de brazos-

-¿Ah no? -lo miró escépticamente-

-No. Por que me acabo de acordar... -murmuró entre risas torpes- El pavo lo traerá Aldebarán. Yo mismo se lo encargué...

FLASHBACK

-¡Alde ven acá!

-Agh -bufó al verse interrumpido de darle una mordida a su gigantesco emparedado- Ya voy... ya voy -el torito arrastraba las pisadas alejándose con dolor de su amado almuerzo- ¿Qué se te ofrece? -apretaba sus dientes fingiendo amabilidad-

-Alde, necesito que cuando te desocupes de tu... tu cosa esa de la obra, vayas a la tienda y...

**-Este siempre me anda pidiendo mordiditas a mi comida... Me pregunto si me habrá interrumpido apropósito para robarme mi sandwich -pensaba mirandolo con ojos entrecerrados- Pero si cree que podrá llevarse mi comida está muy equivocado. ¡Ja! Ya parece que voy a dejar que me quiten mi delicioso sandwich -se giró inesperadamente para revisar que su preciada comida siguiera en donde la había dejado. Ante esto Kanon lo vió extrañado, pero de igual forma seguió hablando- ¿Y cómo le hara este para mover la boca sin emitir sonido?**

-Eso sería todo. ¿Me estas escuchando?... ¡Aldebarán! -chasqueó sus dedos para regresarlo a la realidad-

-Ah, si, si. Lo que tu digas Saga

-¡SOY KANON! -aclaró apretando el entrecejo-

-Eso quise decir. ¡Oye Kiki, deja ese sandwich! -exigió corriendo tras el pequeño quien ya se daba a la fuga-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Pensándolo bien... ¡Ahorita vengo! -dijo la estela de luz que se alejaba rápidamente. Camus ya más calmado se encogió de hombros y continuo con su labor-

-Esperemos que al menos no se tan estúpido como para traer al animal vivo -sus ojos se posaron en la masa que batía, descubriendo que por tanto batirla esta se había arruinado- ¡Maldición! Ahora tendré que hacer todo de nuevo...

De regreso al teatro...

-Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes... -la hora de la verdad había llegado. Saori estaba dando unas palabras de bienvenida, siendo el centro de atención del público y tambíen de los fisgónes santos que no querían perderse de nada- ...Este es un regalo especial para todos los niños de la fundación. Sin más preámbulo, les deseamos que disfruten la función

-Esta es la tercera llamada, tercera -anunció la voz de la cobra por altavoz, dejando saber al público que la función daba comienzo- ¡Ahora! ¡Salgan, salgan! -susurraba al trío, empujándolos para que se apresuraran-

-¿Listos? -y con el asentimiento de Aioros, MM y Saga corrieron el telón dejando ver de fondo un pintoresco pueblo y a tres caballeros que vestían exactamente igual. Largos abrigos negros que solo dejaban ver sus relucientes botines negros, una bufanda roja amarrada a modo de corbata, y sus cabezas eran adornadas por aquellos antiguos sombreros de copa alta. Seiya tocó un acorde en su guitarra, así comenzaba el león dorado... -

-N-n-nooo... ch-che d-de p-p-paaaaaz… -El gatito con botas no tenía una tarea fácil. Pues una de dos, dejaba de tartamudear, o controlaba sus temblorosas rodillas-

-No sabía que se pudieran rapear los villancicos -le susurró al oido Saga a Dhoko-

-¡Pero si está muerto de miedo! -Me encanta el apoyo moral de Aiorios. Juzgue usted si no, pues el arquero estaba llorando de la risa apretando su estómago y tratando de apaciguar su dolor abdominal-

-¡Seiya hagamos algo o haremos el ridículo!

-¿Pero que hacemos Shaka? -contestó igualmente por cosmos Pegasin-

-¡Tu solo dale rítmo a la guitarra! -así Seiya logró acoplar el rítmo de sus cuerdas al tartamudeo del León, y agregándole el pandero que llevaba Shaka… ¡Siendo sinceros la cosa no sonaba nada mal! De hecho, la gente pensaba que era una nueva adaptación de los villancicos al rap. Finalmente y sin más remedio Aioria terminó explayandose poniendo en uso sus escondidos dotes de cantante, (¡Y hasta bailarín!) al lado del rubio que no se podía quedar atrás. Les fue tan bien en su nueva versión de "Noche de Paz" que el público los despidió obacionándolos. Pero justo en cuanto se terminó su participación, los tres salieron discretamente... Corriendo. Claro que Aioria no se detuvo a esperar los aplausos, pues en cuanto dijo la última estrofa puso pies en marcha levantando una nubecilla de polvo al huir-

-Les dije que era un buen cantante -un orgulloso Virgo presumía al llegar con sus amigos-

-¡Hermanito, oye hermanito! -reía el Arquero burlonamente mientras perseguía a su menor- ¡Creo que puedes hacerle la competencia a Orfeo!

-¡NO QUIERO OIR NI UNA SOLA PALABRA! -rugió el León más rojo que un tomate por la verguenza, dando grandes zancadas para deshacerse de su hermano-

-¡Aioria soy tu fan! ¡Dame tu autógrafo! -seguía mofandose imitando el tono de voz de una chica, sin lograr esconder sus carcajadas. Sin embargo justo cuando iba tocar el hombro de Leo, la puerta del camerino se estrelló en su cara- Que delicado -se quejó seriamente, acariciando su nariz golpeada. Nimiedades eran los problemas del arquero si los comparabamos con los de cierto Lemuriano al otro lado del teatro-

-¡Tengo miedo! ¡TEENGO MIEEEDOOO! -al parecer Aioria no era el único con aquel problema-

-Mu, ya cálmate por favor. Creo que estás a punto de cavar un agujero con tu vaivén -sugirió un Milo quien no había dejado de ver al carnerito en su repetitivo paseo- Si no dejas de caminar de un lado a otro te juro que me voy a marear.

-¡Estoy temblando, las manos no dejan de sudarme, me duele el estómago, y creo que me dará una arritmia cardíaca! ¿¡Tú crees que no he tratado de tranquilizarme! -con manos temblorosas lo pezcó por el cuello- ¡Simplemente no puedo! -lo soltó bruscamente, sacando una bolsita de papel para improvisar un inhalador-

-Mira Mu, sigue mis consejos y todo estará bien. Solo cálmate ¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir, que se te olviden tus lineas, que te tropieces al entrar y te caigas... que te pongas a tartamudear como Aioria? -susurró lo ultimo para que el gatito no escuchara. Aunque con esto solo hacia que Mu inflara y desinflara frenéticamente la dichosa bolsita- Mirame amí, ¡Tan fresco como una lechuga! -(N.A: Creanme, no sabe lo que le espera) Aunque desde que Aioros me recordó la canción de la Macarena, esta no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza...

-¡Te toca salir Mu! -el pobre borreguito inhalo con tanta fuerza por el susto que a poco estuvo de tragarse la bolsa entera-

-¡Conquistalos matador! -Escorpio le dio una palmada en la espalda empujándolo de una vez a la acción-

Mientras que en la la cocina...

-Muy bien Shiryu -se sacudió las manos satisfecho- Con esto queda lista la ensalada de patata.

-Yo ya acabe con el mousse de limón y las frutas escarchadas con azúcar. Somos un buen equipo ¿no?

-Ya lo creo que si. Oye Camus -se dirigió al joven que estaba frente al horno acariciando su barbilla- ¿Cómo va ese pastel? Huele bastante bien...

-Sí, lo que me extraña es que aún no este listo -dijo al llegar con los otros dos- Seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Incluso ahora no batí ni muy lento, ni muy rápido...

-¿Camus?

-¿Qué ocurre Shiryu?

-¿Por qué está creciendo tanto el pastel? -preguntó el preocupado Dragón divisando la masa que se elevaba extrañamente-

-¡JOLINES CAMUS! ¿¡Cuantas cucharaditas de levadura* le pusiste al pastel! -cuestionó un asustado Español considerando en tomar distancia del horno-

-¿Cucharaditas? -habló por lo bajo evitando que Shura lo escuchara. Tragó saliva-

-¡Tío, habla de una vez que me estás asustando!- pidió el de Capricornio más que espantado, y no era para menos, digo, ¡Hasta yo me espantaría de ver el inexpresivo rostro de Acuario torcido por la preocupación!

-Le puse 40... -respondió con angustia-

-¿¡40 cucharaditas! -Chilló la cabra. Camus negó con la cabeza, dándole un efímero respiro-

-40... cucharones -cubrió su rostro avergonzado, provocándole un tic en el ojo al caballero de la décima casa- ¡Es que era un pastel muy grande Shura! ¡Yo quería que quedara más esponjadito y pensé...!

-¡CÚBRANSEEEE! -vociferó Shiryu lanzádose encima de los goldies-

-¿¡Qué demonios! -un gran explosión se escuchó en la cocina, justo cuando Kanon estaba entrando a la mansión Kido- ¡Andando Turkey! -hablaba sacando su mejor voz de superhéroe a la vez que tomaba en brazos a su nuevo amiguito- ¡Definitivamente necesitan de nuestra ayuda!

-¡Feliz Navidad! -el titineo de las campanas anunciaba la entrada de Shun al negocio-

-¡Feliz navidad joven Fred! -respondió igual de entusiasmado Mu, recibiendo al visitante (N.A: Y yo digo, ¿Quien dijo nervios eh?)

-¡Y Feliz navidad para ti tambíen tío Scroooge! -repitío el saludo con una deslumbrante sonrisa-

-¡Bah! ¿Qué tiene de feliz? -bufó Ikki cerrando de golpe su libro y dirigiéndose con pasos apesadumbrados hacia Mu y Shun, provocándo que el primero se encogiera y que el segundo buscara refugio en la corona navideña que llevaba- Te diré lo que es la navidad, un día más de trabajo. Y cualquier payaso que se atreva a decir lo contrario -puso un enfasis amenazador, como si fuera una indirecta para ese par- ¡Deberían colgarlo de su propio árbol! -dejó caer enérgicamente su puño en su mano- (N.A: como que a Ikki no le cuesta trabajo ¿No?)

-¡Pero señor…! La navidad es tiempo de generosidad, tiempo para pasarse con... la familia -habló no muy convencido Mu, en un intento por conmover a su jefe-

-¡PAMPLINAS! ¡No son más que puras pamplinas!

-¡Por supuesto que no tío! -arremetió también Andrómeda- ¡Yo digo que es feliz navidad, Y ES FELIZ NAVIDAD! -terminó poniendose animadamente de collar el adorno que llevaba, siendo apremiado por los aplausos del emocionado Aries-

-¿¡A quien le estás aplaudiendo Kratchit! -le gruñó Ikki-

-¿Ah? -por la confusión, ahora sus manos aplaudían lentamente. hasta que le cayó el 20- N-no, a nadie. jeje... Me estaba calentando las manos señor -se disculpo avergonzado regresando a su lugar y poniendose a trabajar de nueva cuenta. Ikki solo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo-

-¿Y tu a que haces aquí sobrino? -se dirigió al peliverde de mala gana-

-He venido a darte esto -le cedió la coronita- Y también a invitarte a la cena de navidad -hizo una pequeña reverencia sin perder un ápice de ánimo-

-¡Vaya, la cena de navidad! -su tono de voz era extrañamente amable- ¿Cenarán pavo con salsa de nueces, cantarán villancicos…? -Shun asentía vigorosamente- ¿Se abrazarán bajo el arbolito y se darán los regalos en la media noche?

-¡Claro que sí!... ¿Vas a ir? -preguntó con ilusión-

-¡JA! ¿¡Estás loco! ¡Aquí tienes tu corona! -le regresó el adorno poniéndoselo rudamente sobre el cuerpo- ¡AHORA LARGATE DE AQUÍ Y NO ME ROBES MÁS EL TIEMPO! -farfulló abriendo la puerta y pateando al pobre santo que salió impulsado cual balón de fútbol-

-¡Au! ¡No había necesidad de eso! -se quejó fuera de escena, aún apresado por la corona navideña- Presiento que sigue enojado por haberlo obligado a participar

Mansión Kido.

-Cof-cof... ¿¡Pero que pasó! -Kanon agitaba su mano para lograr despejar tanto humo y polvo-

-Tuvimos un… PEQUEÑO PERCANCE -explicó el Dragón, que más bien parecía una imitación barata de gasparín el fantasma amigable-

-Sí... -Shura vio desoslayo a Camus mientras se sacudía como perrito mojado la harina que traía en el cabello- PEQUEÑISIMO. ¡Esto es un desastre! -chilló una vez que las nubes de polvo se habían disipado. Cuando volteó a ver a kanon, supo que ese no sería el mayor problema…-

-¿¡QUE ES ESOOO! -señaló despectivamente Shiryu al animal que Kanon despositaba en el suelo-

-Es un pavo Shiryu, te lo presento -contestó con aire burlón-

-¡Pero está vivo! -farfulló Camus amenazando echar a volar la cabeza del Geminiano-

-¡DUH! ¡Pues claro hielito! ¿Si no estuviera vivo como jugarán los niños a ponle la cola al pavo? -preguntó como si fuera la cosa más OBVIA del mundo. Camus apretaba sus ojos sintiendo como una vena palpitaba en su frente, por su parte Shura seguía estupefacto y solo se limitaba a ver con ojos de plato la ardua labor de Shiryu...

-Veeeen pavito, pavito, pavito… -corretear al ave por toda la cocina-

Volviendo con la función, dos chicos se encaminaban al escenario. Uno de ellos portaba una pipa, y su vestimenta estaba conformada por unos pantaloncillos algo arriba del tobillo, del mismo verde obscuro que su saco. Se lograba ver por dentro de este un chaleco negro con una corbata aflojada. El peliazul caballero lucía como un rejuvenecido y más atractivo Sherlock Holmes. Mientras que su rubio compañero portaba un hermoso collarin (N.A: Se lo tuvieron que poner después de que fue aplastado ¿Se acuerdan que todos le cayeron encima? El pobre pato apenas y podía menear la cabeza) Ejem, ¿Dónde me quedé? ¡Ah si! Unos pantalones verde olivo, un saco azul obscuro, y debajo un sueter azul cielo. Asomandose de este una corbata roja. Ambos jovenes usaban el cuello de sus camisas hacia arriba. Lastima que es más importante estar bien concentrado y conocer tus diálogos que en lucir radiante. Si no están convencidos, tomen como ejemplo de lo que NO se debe hacer de este alacrán...

-Macarena tiene un novio que se llama...

-¡YA CÁLLATE MILO! -habló entre dientes, dándole un golpe en el estómago-

-¡Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en esa canción! -susurró lloriqueando, dando pequeños brinquitos por la ansiedad-

-¡Pues cierra los ojos y piensa en tus lineas! ¿Que se yo? ¡Soloo concéntrate! -el cisne simuló tocar la puerta y Escorpio, inhalando profundamente cerró sus ojos para seguir su consejo-

-Clientes... -Ikki esbozó una perversa sonrisa. Al abrir la puerta, se topó con nuestros amigos el bicho y el pato- Yo me ocuparé Kratchit... ¿En que puedo ayudarles caballeros…? -carraspeó después de un rato en el que nadie se dignaba en hablar- Dije... ¿EN QUE PUEDO AYUDARLES, CABALLEROS?

-Milo... -quedamente soltó Hyoga- Abre los ojos... ¡Di tu linea! -exigió por lo bajo, tratando de hablar solo por un lado de la boca para disimular. Sin embargo, nuestro bichito tenía su propia batalla mental...

-¡EEEEH MACARENA! -estalló por fin-

-¿¡QUÉ! -se olló al unísono grito de los caballeros, al igual que el ¡Crack! de...

-¡Mi cuello! -Sí, del pobre Hyoga. Todo por voltear bruscamente a ver a Milo-

-¿Que se supone que harás con eso Camus?

-Matar al animal -respondió en su fiel tono frío-

-¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER! -se interpuso entre Acuario y el ave- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES TURKEY, YO TE PROTEGERÉ!

-¿Le pusiste nombre? -se detuvo en seco por la incredulidad-

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

¡_Aló! primeramente quiero desearles una muy muy feliz navidad al lado de todos sus seres queridos. No importa la razón por la que cada uno de ustedes celebre o vea este día, mi deseo, de corazón, es que lo disfruten al maximo, estén felices y canten los villancicos bailando la macarena (jajaja xD, es demasiado pegajosa). Al principio tenía planeado publicar este capitulo hasta el dia 25, pero como creo que estaré ALGO ajetreada es que subo la tercera parte del chap. (solo por prevenir) No preocueichon, ya solo queda UN chap más. El final! =) que gracias a ustedes eh estado impulsada a seguir, wow! no se como descibirles mi agradecimiento hacia ustedes. Mery brisingr, SakuraKLi (te juro que no odio a seiya), Mary Martin, Sammy, Alisse, La Dama De Las Estrellas, Sunrise Spirit, Sanae Koneko, Dark Acuario, Luna-sj, Pyro y Layla, Silentforce666 y mi querida Roxy. Esta, su servidora está eternamente e infnitamente agradecida por seguirme la pista en mi locura jajaja. mi recompensa es saber que de verdad mis ocurrencias las ponen de buen humor =D. Y de nuevo (imaginenme euforicamente gritando)_

_!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_LA REVANCHA DE LA NAVIDAD_**

**_CAPITULO 4_**

**_

* * *

_**

-¡AYYY! ¡DETENGAN ESE RUIDO INFERNAL!-suplicó apretando los dientes. Giró su mirada en busca de su... "verdugo"-

-¿¡QUÉ! -se limitó a preguntar sin dejar de pasar la aspiradora por la sala-

-¡Que dejes de hacer tanto escándalo Cáncer! -insistió subiendo la voz cuando el santo de cáncer pasó el aparato por debajo de sus pies. Aunque a decir verdad, para cualquier otro, el disque escándalo se escucharía como una simple aspiradora; sin embargo, no era el caso de este joven, pues el susodicho traía una resaca marca "no lo vuelvo a hacer" que amplificaba de tal forma el ruido que más bien sonaba como una turbina de avión pegada en su oido- ¡QUE APAGES ESO TE DIGO!

_**-¿Y este que trae? **_-pensaba el cangrejo viendo con extrañeza al blondo que tenía enfrente. Cosa curiosa, el chico articulaba su boca exageradamente sin emetir sonido alguno, señalaba desesperadamente u sien una y otra vez fruncendo el entrecejo en una clara expresión de enojo no muy típica de Él_ - __**¿Se habrá quedado mudo?- **_Entonces recordó que estaba escuchando su MP3 al máximose mientras aspiraba, se golpeó levemente la frente con la mano, y quitó los audifonos que llevaba puestos antes de apagar por fin el aparato- ¿Que dices Shaka?

-Gracias buda -suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer de nuevo pesadamente en el sillón- Esa cosa me estaba taladrando la cabeza

-Te refieres... a esto -acto seguido enciende la aspiradora nuevamente con perversa sonrisa, haciendo que Shaka tapara sus oídos-

-¡SIIII A ESOOO! ¡APAGALO, APAGALO…! -masajeó sus sienes una vez que el santo se apiadó del rubio- la cabeza me va a estallar

-Entonces toma -el recién llegado le alargó una humeante taza al de Virgo- te cedo mi café, SE VE, que lo necesitas más que yo

-Gracias Saga. -gustoso aceptaba la taza de café, ligeramente más tranquilo. Y digo ligeramente por que en realidad la calma la volvió a perder en cuando el "siempre conciderado" MM jugaba con sus nervios prendiendo y apagando la maquina- ¡AGH! ¡Más te vale que dejes de hacer eso o te juro por Athena que voy...! -Inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de perder la paciencia. Se levantó del sillón y con extraña calma caminó hacia el cangrejito...- Permíteme -y le arrebató la aspiradora con rudeza destrozandolo contra la pared-

-¡OYE! -reprochó pegando un pisotón- ¡No se vale, con escoba será más dificil limpiar este tiradero Shaka!

-No recuerdo casi nada. -volvía a tomar asiento ignorando con naturalidad las quejas del de Cáncer- ¿Qué pasó ayer? -Se puede ver de fondo a un cabizbajo MM que regresaba arrastrando los pasos con escoba en mano-

-Con que no te acuerdas ¿Eh? -otro caballero se adentraba a la sala para unirse a la conversación. Uno que por su tono de voz, no le ceria mucho al de Virgo- Qué conveniente memoria la tuya. Uy ¿Eso es café? - y como si hubiera sido preparado para Él mismo, arrebató la taza justo antes de que el rubio diera el primer sorbo-

-¡Hey, que eso es MIO! -intentó quitarselo sin éxito- ¡Dame acá Fénix!

-Que irritable... -pegó un buen trago despreocupadamente-

-Vaya -exclamó Saga fingiendo sorpresa por el enfado de Virgo- yo pensaba que después de lo que confesaste ayer serías más amable con Ikki -terminó con aire de malicia, aprovechando la momentanea amnesia de buda-

-¿Qué se supone que fue? -Shaka cuestinó despues de una ardua lucha por recuperar el preciado tónico anti Resaca al peliazul. Por lo que Saga e Ikki intercambiaron miradas de esceptisismo - ¿Van a seguir a sí todo el día o se dignarán a contarme que ocurrió? -a modo de desconfianza sus compañeros le miraron entrecerrando los ojos a modo de desconfianza- ¡Es la verdad! Ya les dije que no recuerdo casi nada, solo algunas cosas. Mmm... -acarició su barbilla- Como nuestra maravillosa actuación en los villancicos, por supuesto que me acuerdo -los recuerdos de su golpe de suerte le provocaron esbozar una sonrisa soñadora- Em... ¿Qué otra cosa? ¡La máquina de humo! -chasqueó los dedos triunfante- ¡Sí, de esa también me acuerdo! -aseguró-

-¡Como olvidarla! -reprocharon al unísono Fénix y Saga-

-Casi muero de asfixia gracias a ti -Géminis se cruzó de brazos totalmente indignado, por lo que Shaka solo atinó a sonreir nerviosamente de solo recordar aquello...-

_Las luces del escenario se bajaban, y el eco de una tétrica voz provocó el estremecimiento en algunos espectadores..._

-_Ebeneeeezer Scrooooooge... -resonó nuevamente el lamento de Saga-_

_-Es hora de la entrada de Saga. Dale, prende la maquina de humo -obedeciendo a Afrodita, el entusiasmado Shaka prendió la maquina-_

_-Ebeneeeezer Scroooooge... -llamó al santo que corría como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de un escondite. Finalmente, Géminis decidido se abrió camino para aparecer magistalmente en escena- ¡Ebe..!. cof-cof-cof... -y seguro hubiera sido una aparición impact ante, claro, de no haber sido por que la molesta maquina de humo le hacía toser como perro- Ebene... cof-cof... zer... cof-cof...-apretó sus puños desesperado- ¡EBENEZERSCROOGE! -habló lo más rápido que pudo antes que le ganara otro ataque de tos-_

_-Ya estubo bueno con el humo Shaka... -susurró sin obtener respuesta- ¿Shaka? -Afrodita giró sus ojos para ver que entretenía al santo, e incrédulo a lo que presenciaba, pasó su mano lentamente por el rostro-_

_-¡MUAJAJAJA…! -Shaka estaba sumamente entretenido cargando la máquina como si fuera una metralla, moviendola de un lado a otro- Sientan el poder del amo de la niebla y sucúmban ante mi bendición de las tinieblas -su diversión se vio interrrumpida por la mirada de desapruebo de Piscis, y fue cuando súbitamente adoptó una expresión seria y apagó el artefacto - Ejem... lo siento._

_-¿Es que ya no me reconoces? Mírame, -se acercó al tembloroso Ikki quien se hacía ovillo en su sofá- Soy tu antiguo socio Jacobo Marley_

_-¿Marley? -asomó la cabeza del escondite para ver la larga figura del caballero, que portaba un antiguo traje de etiqueta, enredado con gruesas cadenas y grilletes que le apresaban los pies-_

_-¡SCROOGE! -repentinamente acercó su rostro enojado, pálido y cadavérico al del Fénix- ¿Recuerdas que en vida robaba y estafaba a los pobres?_

-_Claro que me acuerdo... ¡Vaya que tenías talento! -apremió sonriente- ¡Todo lo hacías en menos de un día_!

-_Sí, la verdad es que tenia clase. Disfrutaba tanto de esos días... -se irguió orgulloso olvidandose dónde estaba y soltó una risa perversa al recordar sus tiempos como patriarca. Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos andaban totalmente por otros rumbos- ¡Ay! Digo… ¡No! Hize mal, estoy arrepentido. Pero ahora tengo que cargar con estas cadenas por toda la eternidad. Oh tal vez más -tragó saliva al recordar de nuevo sus pecados anteriores y pensar en su condena futura- ¡No hay esperanza para mi! ¡Estoy perdido, PERDIDO…! Y lo mismo te pasará a ti… -lo señaló con desprecio- Ebenezer Scrooge. Pero escuchame bien, -el Fénix asentía temeroso y temblando cual gelatina- Esta noche vendrán a visitarte tres espíritus. Has lo que te digan o tus cadenas serán peores que las mías -el joven apretó su cuello con angustia al oir la advertencia- Adiós Ebenezer... -ondeaba su mano, caminando despreocupadamente de espaldas, se marchaba tan despreocupadamente que no se percató del baston tirado en medio de su camino. Hasta que ya era demasiado tarde...-_

_-¡Marley cuidado con el…!_

_-¡Woooh! -fue lo único que alcanzó a aventarse un improvisado pecho a tierra-_

_-Bastón -murmuró Ikki encogiendose de hombros- Eso debió doler._

-¡Ah si! -sonrió burlonamente- De eso si me acuerdo... fue una caída majestuosa Saga -palmeaba la espalda del Geminiano a modo de felicitación-

-Callate Shaka. -el resentido Saga solo lo miraba de soslayo- Ahí si tenías que haber prendido la dichosa máquina de humo

-¿Y cómo lo iba a hacer? Te levantaste tan rápido del suelo disque aparentando natural dad, que ni tiempo me diste.

-Bueno… pues no pretendías que me quedara esperando a que alguien me levantara ¿Verdad? Además -se dirigió un tanto sonrojado a Ikki- ¡TÚ, no tenías porque dejar el bastón tirado!

-Yo ni me dí cuenta -se encogió de hombros sin remordimiento alguno- Se suponía que estaba espantado. ¿De que demonios te estás quejando? A todo el público se le hizo gracioso cuando te caíste

-Ajá... Muy gracioso, muy gracioso... -bajaba el volumen de su voz y se hundía en el sillón apretando el entrecejo cual niño en berrinche. En ese momento, dos jovenes recién levantados, (si es que las pijamas y los cabellos revoloteados del par eran alguna indicación.) llamaron la atención de los demás con sus alegatos matutinos-

-¡Que no Aioros!

-¡Que SI Aioria! T-t-todos te v-v-vimos -el león solo apretaba los dientes del coraje, en cambio el despreocupado arquero escondía su rostro en un inconveniente intento por no reír-

-¡No estaba tartamudeando…! Además todo salió bien -murmuró sonrojandose-

-Gracias a que se le prendió el foco a Shaka, gatito -apuntó MM, quien descanzaba sus manos y recargaba encima de ellas su cabeza por la punta del palo de la escoba-

-Pies al menos yo no olvidé mis lineas -con aire victorioso, Leo mordazmente contraatacó a su mayor-

-No entiendo que hay de malo con la improvisación. Hasta los profesionales lo hacen...

_Ikki buscaba minuciosamente por cada rincón de la habitacíon. Su rastreo le decía que estaba libre de cualquier acompañante indeseado._

_-¡Bah, espíritus! -gruñó recostandose en su amplia cama- ¡PAMPLINAS! -ladró al viento haciendose el valiente. Se acurrucó tranquilamente, tan tranquilamente, que ni cuenta se dio del acompañante que estaba a su lado-_

_-Buenas noches -dijo su risueño compañero-_

_-Buenas noches... -respondió Ikki con naturalidad. Cinco segundos después, abrió sus ojos totalmente espantado- ¿¡QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU! -impulsandose fuera de la cama como resorte-_

_-Yo soy el espíritu de la navidad pasada -contestó sin levantarse, llevando sus brazos tras la cabeza- Que cama tan cómoda._

_-¿El espíritu de la navidad pasada?_

-_A tus órdenes Ebenezer. Mi misión esta noche es llevarte a visitar tu pasado -se levantó de la cama el castaño de túnica blanca y banda dorada en la frente-_

_-¿Ah si? ¡Pues yo no pienso salir! -bufó aferrado-_

_-¿No? ¡Ja, me canso! -subió las mangas de su túnica- ¡Tu sales, POR QUE SALES…! O me dejo de llamar Aioros de Sagitario,-soltó bruscamente el cuello de la pijama del Fénix, provocando que este trastabillara y le dio la espalda- Ya parece que voy a dejar que alguien más ocupe mi puesto._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo Aioros? -habló entre dientes una preocupada Shaina quien hojeaba frenéticamente el guión en busca de los repentinos diálogos del Arquero-_

_-¡…Mucho menos si es un pony volador! -sin embargo el de Sagitario seguía con su acalorado discuro al aire- …Por que una cosa es que MI ARMADURA vaya a salvarte el pellejo una que otra vez..._

_-¡Eso no va en el diálogo!... Ya cierra la boca -Shaina pasaba su mano por el cuello tratando inútilmente por detener al Arquero; mientras tanto a su lado, Seiya brincaba y movía los puños en una parodia de boxeador como retando al dorado. Y este de seguro se le hubiera ido encima, de no ser por que Ikki lo tenía bien agarrado-_

_-... Pero otra muy distinta es que te la vaya a ceder. ¿ME ENTIENDES? -señaló sus ojos y luego a Pegaso como diciendo: "te estoy viendo", mientras apretaba la boca para controlar la ira- ¡Yo no me jugué trece años de mi...! ¡Au! -sobó su cabeza después de que el ladrillo de utilería que le arrojó la cobra lo golpeara. Como si nada hubiera pasado, acomodó su túnica blanca y carraspeó- Por eso digo que nos vayamos ya -tomó a Ikki del brazo y entre la neblina desaparecieron -_

-Lo que no hacen es arrojar ladrillos, hum -bufó y apretó el entrecejo haciendo una nota mental para reclamarle después a cierta amazona- Esa cobra me debe una explicación... -se dijo más para Él mismo que para los demás-

De pronto un gritó de júbilo proveniente del segundo piso robó las miradas de los santos, todos giraron instintivamente en busqueda de su dueño...

-¡BANSAIII! -gritó el emocionadísimo Kanon, deslizandose audazmente por el pasamanos de las escaleras- ¡Esto es más que genialisimo! ¡Grabé a Milo vomitando!

-¡Dame esa cámara mequetrefe! -gruñó el iracundo Milo quien bajaba corriendo a gran velocidad tras el menor de los gemelos-

-¿Tienes idea de las multiples formas con las que podría chantajearte con este video? -el gemelo corría en círculos por el largo sillón donde estaban sentados la mayoría de los santos presentes- ¡Ja! ¡Ni que estubiera loco bicho!

-Juro que cuando te atrape... - amenazaba casi pisandole los talónes- ¡Te clonaré, luego mataré a todos tus clones, y te obligaré a ver como los pulverizo. Así sentirás como te mato una y otra, y otra vez!

-No sabes el favor que me harías -resopló seriamente el mayor, cruzando su pierna y dejando caer con degano su cabeza sobre su mano. Dicha afirmación hizo que Kanon detuviera su carrera en seco-

-¡Te agarré! -cosa que aprovechó el de la octava casa para arrojárse sobre el como luchador de la triple A-

-¿Te estás dando cuenta que estás hablando de tu hermano, perro del mal? -refutaba completamente ofendido sin dejar de forcejeaba en el suelo con Milo-

-Solo digo la verdad. -inmune ante la mirada de cachorro herido que intentaban aplicarle, respingó la nariz-Al menos ya no darías tantos problemas, mira que lo de anoche no se me olvida...

_-Me temo que no hay otra solución compadre... -parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. Su brazo se tensaba, elevándose lentamente para cortar el cuello de tajo. Dejó caer su brazo y...- ¡No puedo! -se dejó caer al suelo- ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? -frustrado se jaló los cabellos y alzó su cabeza para mirar a la víctima- Digo, si ya he matado antes a hombres, ¿No debería ser esto lo mismo, o incluso más fácil? -se oyó un gorgoteo como respuesta y el abrumado Shura dejó caer su cabeza sobre el brazo; justo en la mesita donde estaba el animal moviendose lenta y despreocupadamente- Vamos, venga de hay tío. Ya sabes lo que dicen ¿No? Sin sacrificio no hay victoria -el pavito ladeó la cabeza , miró fijamente al santo, y volvió a gorgotear. Finalmente el caballero sacudió la cabeza, y decidiendose a completar la hazaña..._

_-¡Te juro que si le tocas una de sus plumas... ! -la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un hombre que señalaba a Shura amenazadoramente. Pero como la puerta se cerró con el mismo impulso con la que se abrió, no alzancó a terminar su advertencia-_

_-Y Shiryu decía que no nos encontraría eh -veía con recelo la puerta. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y dispuesto a continuar- ¿En qué nos quedamos?_

_-¡TURKEEEEEY! -bramó echando a volar la puerta de una patada al puro estilo Jackie-Chan_

_-¿¡Kanon por qué hiciste eso!_

_-¿Qué pretendías que hiciera, que me quedara con los brazos cruzados mientras lo degollabas? -acusó recriminatoriamente, agachandose a la altura del ave para abrazarlo tiernamente- Lo mínimo que deberías hacer es dejarme despedirme de COOORKEYYY -arrastró las letras del nombre para darle remordimiento de conciencia a la cabra-_

_-Le llamaste Turkey cuando tumbaste la puerta. -mirándole con esceptisismo- Buen momento para prestarle atención al nombre que propuse ¿A que si? _

_-Solo déjame decirle adiós -rogó dandole aire dramático al asunto. El español cerró los ojos ante la escena, pero los volvió a abrir rápidamente al percatarse del disfraz de Kanon-_

_-¿Por qué estas vestido de esa manera? -escrutó con cuidado la rara vesimenta del peliazul. Aunque claro, si hablamos de Kanon no hay razón para extrañarse. Con este gemelo cualquier disparate es posible. Como parecer de esos espías de película enfundado en un traje negro, incluyendo todo y pasamontañas-_

_-Esto... bueno pues, je... lo que ocurre es que... -se incorporó lentamente sin encontrar una buena excusa-_

_-¿Si? -lo vió sospechosamente, cruzando sus brazos-_

_-Estoy en una misión de rescate_

_-¿Rescate…?¿De rescate? -repitió más confundido- No estaras pensando en... -ambos arrastraron la mirada hacia el despreocupado plumífero, captando el propósito del temerario geminiano. Pero antes que Shura hiciera algo, Kanon lo noqueó con un sartén que sabrá Athena dónde lo ocultaba_-

_-Muy bien Turkey, es ahora o nunca... ¡Agh demonios esto pica! -liberó su cara del pasamontañas con desesperación, moviendo su cabellera con gracio- ¡Listo, esa cosa no me dejaba respirar! No sé para que me lo puse si de todas formas la cabra me reconoció... aunque a decir verdad eso le daba el toque de misterio al atuendo. Como sea, es hora de liberarte. ¿Listo? -se acercó con cautela a la ventana- ¡Ahora, vuela Turkey, vuela hacia la libertad! -eufórico arrojando al ave por la ventana- Vamos, vamos… ¿Qué estas esperando, por que no vuelas? -dijo un desesperado Kanon, viendo que el animal ya una vez en el suelo, solo estaba estático justo donde había caído- ¡Anda Turkey! ¡Camina, corre, vuela... lo que sea, pero muevete! -apremió casi saliendose de la ventana con tal de mover al pavito-_

-¡Yo quería salvar la vida de un pobre animal en peligro!-su voz estaba entrecortada, pues el esfuerzo por no dejar que Milo le quitara la cámara era muy grande. Pero ni así Kanon cedía. Afortunadamente en ese momento apareció un aliado, o algo así... -¡Piensa rápido!

-¿Y esto? -el que entraba por la puerta principal capturó con destreza la cámara-

-Camus, dame esa cámara acá si te dices ser mi amigo -se acercaba amenazante un irritado escorpión- Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer por mi, ya que gracias a ti me enferme del estómago

-¿Yo? -no me hagan mucho caso, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? haganme caso, ¡Yo soy el narrador!, podrá parecer incredible, pero el hielito en verdad parecía confundido- No se a qué te refieres Milo -aseguró finalmente encogiendose de hombros-

-¡Fuiste tú el que me obligó a comer esa espantosa sopa!

-No exageres Milo. No fue tan malo -aseguró con un atisbo de sonrisa maliciosa-

-¡Lo fue! -bramó exasperado- Creeme que estoy conciderando seriamente denunciarte a Greenpeace Camus, haber si te quedan ganas de guisar ballenas. -Acuario rodó los ojos al cielo- ¡Te lo digo! No he parado de vomitar en toda la noche, creo que hasta bajé tres kilos -apesadumbrado sobó su estómago-

-Hyoga no se queja tanto -sentenció friamente-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero yo tengo estómago, no una trituradora. Seguramente tuvo que acostumbrarse a tus nada dotados talentos en la cocina si pretendía sobrevivir. -viendole de soslayo, el indignado meneó la cabeza en negación- Eres cruel Camus...

-¡Y UN INCONCIENTE TAMBIÉN! -Camus y Milo se giraron extrañados hacia la gruñona voz- ¡QUIERO QUE SAQUES EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO A ESE ANIMAL ANTES DE QUE LLENE MI PISO LIMPIO CON SUS HUELLOTAS! -los alaridos de mamá regañona que pegaba el de Cáncer le hubieran causado escalofríos a cualquiera. Cualquiera, menos al imperturbable Acuariano-

-Como quieras, vamos a dar otro paseo Turkey... ¿O era Corky? ¡Como te llames pues! -jaló levemente la correa para animarlo a salir- ¿Sabes? -le habló seriamente al pavito- Eres una imán para las chicas, incluso me estás empezando a caer bien...

-¿Chicas? -Milo alzó su cabeza como perrito al escuchar esas mágicas palabras- ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Esperame Camus! -y salió disparado para darle alcanze-

-Después de todo creo que Camus si se encariñó con Corkey

-Es que T-U-R-K-E-Y… -la cabra miró con ojos envenenados a Kanon al escuchar el énfasis que le daba al nombre. Ni que fuera estúpido para que le deletrearan el dichoso apodo- TUR-KEY ¿Es tan dificil entenderlo Shura?

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Para mi es Corkey!

-¿Que clase de nombre es Corkey? -vociferó con desesperación-

-Uno más original que Turkey, claro está. Me compadesco de tus futuros hijos, no quiero ni imaginar los nombres que les darás...

-Turkey no es tan malo ¿O si Mu? -cuchicheaba Aldebarán-

-Me gusta más Corkey. Tiene estilo -contestó sin perder de vista a los que aún seguían discutiendo por la identidad del ave-

-¡Bah!... A quien le vine a preguntar de nombres... Como tu digas, MU -soltó un poco irritado por la diferencia de opiniones observando al carnero con algo de resentimiento, y el otro mirándole ofendido por sentir algo de hostilidad en como pronunció su nombre- Aún así a mi me alegra que hayamos salvado la vida del pavito. Todo gracias a mí -orgulloso sonrió, sin ser desapercibido por Shaka, pues quizás era otra de recuperar su memoria-

_Por las calles de Tokio caminaban Aioros, Aioria y el muy alegre Aldebarán. Sus pasos se volvían cada vez más rapidos, casi casi como los de los tipos en las maratónes. Inesperadamente, Aldebarán detuvo su marcha extendiendo su gran brazo tratando de parar también a sus compañeros; los cuales terminaron cayendose de espalda bruscamente._

_-Acabo de recordar algo -susurró con los ojos muy abiertos viendo a la nada-_

_-¿Ahora que pasa Aldebarán? -Aioria entrecerraba un ojo sobándose la cabeza aún en el suelo-_

_-Kanon me encargó que comprara el pavo para la cena_

_-¿¡Y hasta ahora te acuerdas! -se incorporó sobre sus hombros- ¡Será imposible encontrarlo tan tarde! Ya levántate Aioros -apremió sacudiendo por los hombros a su inconsciente hermano- Te lo digo, a estas alturas de seguro ya todos estarán vendidos ¡Arriba flojote! -agitandolo un poco más fuerte-_

_-Nada es imposible. Debemos ir a conseguirlo, estoy seguro que en alguna tienda habrá un pavo... y nosotros lo obtendremos. ¡ANDANDO! -alzó un puño animadamente e inició la marcha, pero al notar que nadie lo seguía regreso sus pasos- ¿Aioria?_

_-¡Vamos Hermano! -el pobre Arquero era agitado cual maraca, y ni así deba señales de reaccionar- ¡Aioros…! -por un momento Leo consideró abofetearlo con tal de que se pusiera en pie-_

_-¿Estará bien? -desde arriba Tauro inspeccionaba la escena con cara de preocupación. Aioria suspiró exhausto-_

_-Ni creas que te voy a cargar Aioros -sentenció friamente-_

_-Que mal hermano menor -dijo seriamente sacudiendose el polvo de los pantalones al ponerse de pie- Vayamos por ese pavo..._

-Creía que ya tenían un pavo -apuntó Shaka con curiosidad-

-Sí. Pero Corkey...

-¡TURKEY! -refunfuñó Kanon ante la mirada de suficiencia de Shura-

-¡Como se llame! -corrigió un poco exasperado Aioros- Pero resultó que el pavo se había dado a la fuga… o algo así.

_-Turkey, Turkey si no te mueves ya, Shura se va a despertar y... -una tos fingida a su espalda lo interrumpió. El gemelo giró lentamente- Ho-hola Shura. Am, amigo mío... je ,-trató de escabullirse, pero supo que no podría y prefirió intentar distraerle con lo primero que le vino en mente- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado que perdonar es divino? -Shura sonrió extrañamente tranquilo-_

_-¿Y tu has oído eso de... -se acercaba con cautela sin dejar de sonreir- ¿Ojo por ojo y diente por diente? Sabio refrán ¿eh?_

_-Creo que tiene un mensaje subliminal sobre la venganza -apuntó, genuinamente olvidando por un momento su nerviosimo- Para ser sinceros creo que la venganza nunca es buena. Siempre se lo digo a Saga pero el nunca... ¿Oye que traes ahí?_

_-Una sartén -respondió una vez que le había regresado el golpe que lo dejó inconciente- Tienes razón Kanon. La venganza no es buena. Compermiso -se disculpó pasando por arriba del cuerpo del dismayed Geminiano- ¿Dónde estará ese pavo?_

_-¿Y bien? -preguntó Camus con esa frialdad tan suya. Shura negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Se escapó_

_-¿Se... escapó? -un incrédulo Dragón repitió-_

_-Sí Shiryu. Desapareció, se fue, se..._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que esa bola de plumas se te escapó como si fuera un reo? -El de acuario comenzaba a denotar su impaciencia-_

_-Pues si Kanon no se hubiera entrometido, nada de esto estaría pasando._

_-¿Y dónde está?_

_-¡Ya te dije que se escapó! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?_

_-¡ME REFIERO A KANON! -Camus apretó sus dientes para no perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba -_

_-Ah, Él. En este momento lo dejé inconciente. Podemos aprovechar para buscar a Corky... -Shiryu y Camus izaron una ceja- ¡Digo, al pavo ése!_

_-Será mejor que encontremos ese pavo de una vez_

_-Ya es bastante tarde, habremos de darnos prisa. Al menos es sencillo, capturamos al ave, lo matamos, lo cocinamos... ¡Y listo! -opinaba el ingenuo dragón, antes de marcharse en busca del fugitivo pavo- _

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó confuso Mu, llegando junto al trío de Alde y los hermanos de fuego-_

_-Tratamos de encontrar un pavo -contestó Shiryu-_

_-¿Por qué? Nosotros ya traemos uno -el sonriente Aldebarán mostró la bolsa con pavo congelado; dejando a los otros tres cocineros con la quijada en suelo- Creyeron que se me olvidaría -no era una pregunta la del indignado. Por lo que los sonrojados caballeros solo atinaron a reirse torpemente, tan torpe que se detuvieron solo cuando Shiryu hizo el sonido de un cerdito por tanto reir-_

_-Lo siento -se disculpó aún más sonrojado el pelinegro-_

_-Aunque debemos confesar que no es exactamente un pavo... normal -advirtió Aioria encogiendose de hombros-_

_-Lo énico que importa es que esté listo. ¡Y pronto.! ¿Dónde está Ikki cuando se le necesita? -hablaban más los nervios del Dragón-_

_-No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargamos de hornear al pavo en un santiamén -aseguró triunfante el león haciendole una seña con la cabeza a su mayor para dirigirse a la cocina- _

_Una promesa para el teatro. Una nominación para el oscar. Eso es lo que todos decían de Ikki cuando finalmente, y muy para su alivio la obra había terminado._

_Solo quedaba un pequeño detalle para que todo se considerara un éxito..._

_-¡La obra está por terminar! -anunció Hyoga al llegar a la mansión-_

_-¡MUEVANSE! -ordenó el que se había autoproclamado como el chef Alfa: Camus de Acuario- ¡RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!_

_-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda…? -el cisne se quedó petrificado al ver todo aquél jaleo. Abrió un poco más sus ojos celestes, tenía la sensación de estar viendo una película con el botón de "avanzado rápido" oprimido. El equipo completo de los cocineros, incluyendo a los refuerzos se movían velóz de un lado para otro con charolas, platos, vasos, y comida. Dándole los últimos toques al comedor- ¿Ayudar?_

_-¿Que estás haciendo ahí paradote Hyoga?_

_-¿Eh? -dijo aún ensimismado-_

_-¡AYUDA EN ALGO!_

_-Sí maestro -reaccionó justo a tiempo antes de estrellarse contra la charola que cargaba Shiryu con la destreza de un mesero profesional. Puso pies en pólvora antes de recibir otro regaño- ¡Voy!_

_-¡Uf, muero de sed! -a los pocos minutos llegó el jadeante y deshidratado Shaka- Seiya, ven aquí por favor_

_-¿QuéocurreShaka? -apremió Pegaso pegando brinquitos en su sitio-_

_-¿Podrías darme agua? -pidió amablemente. Seiya tomo una gran bocanada de aire para explicar a velocidad luz y no perder más tiempo-_

_- servirtetú mismo_

_-¿¡Seiya ya terminaste! -gritó Hyoga. Seiya quiso correr en ese momento pero recordó que aún estaba Shaka-_

_-Enlamesaestáuna jarrapuedesservirteadiósShaka -y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que solo le faltó decir bip-bip y levantar una nubecilla de polvo como el correcaminos-_

_-¿Como le hace para hablar tan rápido? -pensó, una vez estando en la mesa donde le indicó Seiya- ¡Por fin! -ahí estaba, una jarra de cristal bastante llamativa que contenía el líquido cristalino- Agua... -según nuestro rubio caballero. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó un vaso y vertió el preciado líquido para saciarce de un solo trago...-_

_-¡NO SHAKA! -Mu soltó la bandeja de galletitas al ver con horror como su amigo se bebía desesperadamente "el agua". Se apresuró a arrebatárselo, siendo ya demasiado tarde, por que acto seguido...-_

_-Ah... -soltó Shaka al refrescar su garganta antes de desplomarse en el suelo-_

_-¡SHAKA! -se apresuró el aterrorizado Mu-_

_-¿¡Qué le pasó! ?-dijo con ojos desorbitados Shun-_

_-Bebió de esta jarra -respondió preocupado tratando de levantar al rubio que dibujaba una sonrisa-_

_-¿Y que tenía, veneno? -Mu miró de forma glacial al otro caballero que trataba de ayudar-_

_-¡Por supuesto que no era veneno! ¡No bromees con eso Milo! Esa botella me la envió como regalo un amigo._

_-¿No querrás decir enemigo? Por que no creo que un amigo envíe vene..._

_-¡Es vodka, necio! Shaka seguramente nunca lo ha probado y por eso se desmayó_

_-Menudo aguante tiene el más cercano a Dios -murmuró el de la octava casa mientras se servía algo de vodka-_

_-Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras un hermano gemelo Mu -Shaka hablaba como adormilado, sin embargo sus ojos tenían un centelleo particular-_

_-¿Te encuentras bien Shaka? -cuestinó Andrómeda con algo de angustia-_

_-¡Tu también tienes un hermano gemelo Shun! -dio como respuesta el alarmado Shaka- ¿Por qué todos tienen un hermano y yo no? -se quejó cual niño pequeño- Que solo... me siento -sollozó cabizbajo-_

-_No estás solo Shaka -dijo Mu en tono paternal para consuelo de Budita y diversión del escorpión quien solo reía entre dientes, bebiendo su vodka-_

_-¿No? -sorbió su nariz sonando un poquito esperanzado-_

_-Estamos aquí contigo -le reconfortó tratando de hacer que se pusiera de pie, con la ayuda de Shun-_

_-Eres mi mejor amigo Mu. -Milo casi se atraganta con su bebida al oír con cuanto sentimiento Shaka había dicho aquello- Por eso te quiero -el ariano negó con la cabeza, sonriendo cansadamente- Y tu Shun..._

_-¿Sí? -Virgo lo escrutaba con rara mirada... como si algo de aquel precioso chico estuviera mal-_

_-Tienes el pelo... ¿verde? -Shun suspiró con pesadez y le sonrió cordialmente-_

_-Sí Shaka, mi pelo es verde_

_-¡Que bonito! -le dijo con ilusión en la voz y ojos aún más centelleantes-_

_-Gracias. Creo._

_-Bueno Shaka, tenemos algunas cosas pendientes todavia, no te preocupes... -el rubió asentía mecánicamente sonriendo enormemente- Traeré algo para que te sientas mejor. Solo quédate aquí y no te muevas. ¿De acuerdo? -Shaka sacaba la lengua levemente de lado para coordinar la dificil hazaña de... ejem, levantar el dedo pulgar- ... ya me siento culpable -murmuró arrastrando los pasos-_

_-Psst… hey Shaka -le sacudió el hombro para que despertara- ¿Ya te estás sintiendo mejor?_

_-Sí Milo... un poco -respondió con voz soñolienta-_

_-Tengo algo aquí que te puede hacer sentir mejor en un santiamén. ¿Quieres?_

_-Claro -ladeó la cabeza para mirarle- ¿Qué es?_

_-Ah -chasqueó su lengua- Solo... juguito -aseguró inocentemente- Verás que te hará sentir mejor antes de que llegue Mu_

_-Estupendo, además aún tengo sed... -Milo sonrió con malicia para sus adentros-_

_-Que lo disfrutes compañero -le acercó el vaso de rojízo líquido, que no era más que puro y dulce vino. Una vez que el inocente Rubio bebió de fondo se apresuró a retirarse. Sonido de serpientes por favor. ¡Cielos! este hombre es la personificaión de la tentación. (N.A: tal vez si hubiera sido una pastorela, ya podemos imaginarnos quien sería el demonio xP)_

-Se levantó del sillón de un brinco, estaba lleno de rabia-

-¡TU...! -señaló despectivamente-

-No, no Shaka. No te exaltes... -el despreocupado Escorpio revisaba sus uñas sin prestar atención al furibundo Rubio-

-¿Que no dices? ¡Fue tu culpa en primer lugar Milo de Escorpio!

-Creeme, lo pagué con creces. En todo caso, yo no te obligué a nada. Ahora sientate y deja de interrumpir la historia ¿Acaso no quieres recordar que pasó después? -a regañadientes se dejó caer en el sofá, luego tendría su oportunidad de ajustar cuentas con el alacrán-

_El silencio se hizo en el enorme comedor cuando la deidad solicitó la palabra a sus invitados, chocando suavemente un cubierto en la copa que sostenía a lo alto._

-Concendanme su atención un momento por favor. Quisiera hacer un brindis en honor de todos los presentes. El día de hoy, como ya les he dicho, la razón que nos motivó a mis santos y a mí para hacer todo esto fue… -Así la violacea siguió con su "entretenido y conmovedor discurso" el cuál hubiera concluído perfectamente… ¡Si Saori no se hubiera hablado tanto! El parloteo duró tanto que parecía que la Diosa ni notaba como Seiya estaba cabeceando luchando por no quedarse dormido, ¡Incluso uno que otro dorado se había quedado dormido!-

-¡Despierta, sin vergüenza! -dijo por lo bajo Aioros asestándole un codazo a su hermanito, quien ya estaba roncando ligeramente-

-Ñam… -estiraba sus brazos discretamente para no llamar la atención de la Diosa, ¡Pues esta todavía seguía hablando! - Ni estaba dormido, solo descanzaba mis ojitos

_-A nombre de todos mis compañeros, solo quisiera decirles gracias. -Pero claro, al perspicaz santo de Libra no se le iba nada. Por lo que oportunamente interrumpió antes de que todos teminarian sedados por culpa de Saori- Por permitirnos seguir soñando y recordarnos que todos nosotros seguimos teniendo un niño dentro. Algunos más infantiles que otros, claro esta -murmuró para luego echar una mirada recreminatoria a uno que otro caballero- Por hacernos ver que uno es quien forja su propio destino. -se giró lentamente para obesrvar cada uno de los niños; notando que la misión había sido cumplida, todos ellos tenían chispas de esperanza en sus ojos. Escuchaban a la expectativa sus palabras. Estaban felices, no importaba cómo, o quien se dirigiera a ellos, sus corazones estaban inundados de alegría por tan magnífico detalle. Y todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por que alguien más quiso hablar..._

_-¡HABER PÉLENME!- todos giraron automáticamente hacia el gritón santo que se tambaleaba para ponerse de pie-_

_-Shaka siéntate -le habló entre dientes Mu intentando regresarlo a su lugar-_

_-¿Por qué no dejas hablar a Shaka, Mu? -se inclinó Milo hacia el carnero con falsa ingenuidad. El de aries solo le echó una mirada envenenada-_

_-Si Mu, déjale hablar. Shaka siempre tiene palabras llenas de sabiduría -pidió Athena ,y al ver que Mu hacia gestos exagerados con la cara y las manos tratando de decirle que no era buena idea, esta solo atinó a dejar caer de lado la cabeza por la confusión-_

_-Gracias -arrastró las palabras perezosamente- ¡Hip! ... Quiero brindar por el pequeño Titi..._

_-¿¡Quien es Titi! -preguntaron confusos al unísono-_

_-El pequeño Ti-tim, y todos los niños presentes. Graciasss, por forrrjarrrnos ver, que nosssotrosss y ussstedes -señaló alos niños con tanta energía que casi se va de lado- Vemos el mismo destino... Osssea, hacia donde vamos. -Señalaba cual azafata indicando las rutas de evacuación- Pero yo ya no sé a donde voooy -se quejó sin darse cuenta de que subía la voz- No veo el destino. De hecho ya no veo nada, lo veo como doble -murmuró, frotando sus ojos- ¡Tengo doble destino! -los niños soltaron una risita por lo bajo y los caballeros intercambiaron miradas consternadas al oir la conclusión del aterrado Shaka- Bueno, ya me dio sueño... Salucita... -concluyó bebiendose su copa antes de que los demás terminaran de levantarla-_

_-Salud... -dijeron a coro absolutamente perplejos al ver como Virgo terminó vencido por el sueño-_

_-Mejor que empezar a servir la cena -sugirió nerviosa Saori-_

_-Lo prometido es deuda. Tu doble porción Hyoga -Camus dejó caer el espeso caldo en el plato de su discípulo-_

_-Creo que me voy a enfermar -Hyoga dirigía la cuchara hasta su boca lentamente-_

_-¡Ja- ja! -se burló escorpio viendo al cisne temblar de la repulsión antes de digerir el primer bocado- ¡Ja-ja! ¡Ja... agh! -arrugó su nariz y alejó su plato, ahora lleno de sopa de ballena- Qué desagradable Camus -dijo con desprecio, evitando ver la mesa-_

_-No pensaste que te privaría del placer ¿O sí?_

_-¡Estás de broma!_

_-Que la distrutes -esbozó una sonrisa más propia de Máscara Mortal y le acercó el plato_-

_-No pretenderás que me lo coma... ¿Verdad? -preguntó, sin embargo Camus ya se había ido- ¡Esta cosa me está viendo Camus! -picaba con la cuchara el ojo que estaba en la sopa- Quizas... no esté tan malo como se ve. ¡Aquí voy! -se dijo para darse valor y con violencia se metió la cuchara a la boca. Apretaba el entrecejo para aguantar. Error. Al pasar el bocado su rostro se descompuso y adquirió un color verdoso-_

_-¿Cómo está eh? -preguntó un curioso Mu después de que Milo se arqueó en su silla y ahora cubría su boca con las manos y cerraba los ojos-_

_-¡Voy a vomitar! -huyó del comedor a tropezones, seguido por un urgido cisne igual de enfermo-_

_-Que susceptibles son -opinó Kanon con desdén grabando la huida de sus camaradas- No puedo creer que sean tan niñas para decir…- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HAY EN MI PLATO! -apuntó con horror su propio plato sin dejar de grabar el contenido-_

-_Un piernil de pavo -respondió Aldebarán como si le hablara a un retrasado mental-_

_-¡TURKEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! -aulló practicamente llorando- ¿Por eso me regalaste la camara antes, no así Saga?_

_-Era la única forma en la que dejarías de dar lios. ¿Me pasas la sal?_

_-¿Eso significa que no te lo vas a comer? -preguntó con interés Tauro-_

_-¡Pavisida! -como toda respuesta le arrojó el piernil a la cara_-

_-¿¡Oye que te pasa!-se quejó Afrodita al ser el blanco del piernil- ¡Yo soy vegetariano! -bramó tomando un puño de su ensalada de patata para regresarle el chiste, pero nuevamente hubo un pequeño error en la dirección- ¡Upsi!_

_-¡Afina tu puntería Piscis! -Aioros se quitó el resto del batido de la cara-_

_-Pues... ¡Ni que fuera arquero!_

_-¡Ah, no! ¡Pero yo si soy! -arrojó un plato de postre con la precisión de un pitcher de las ligas mayores, hubiera atinado, de no ser por que Afrodita se agachó y el siempre prudente Seiya iba pasando por ahí, recibiendo con la cara el postre volador. Pegaso pretendió reaccionar en el acto y arrojarle algo-_

_-Ahora si vas a..._

_-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA! -gritó Makoto después de estrellarle a Seiya otro budín en la cara-_

-¡Todo por tu culpa Kanon! -bramó capricornio-

-Si me hubieran dicho que ese era un pavo vegetariano… nada habría ocurrido

-Pudiste haber preguntado...

-Habla con la mano Saga -le enseñó su mano sin dignarse a verlo- Sigo molesto contigo. Me diste la cámara solo para distraerme, no se vale. En cuanto a ti Shura, no puedes culparme de nada. Tengo pruebas a mi favor que demuestran mi inocencia -aseguró con suficiencia y comenzó a levantar la cejas una y otra vez, retándole- Lo tengo grabado...

En el segundo piso de la mansión, dos jovenes conversaban completamente ajenos a la guerra campal que se desataba en el comedor

-¿Y bien, me vas a decir de una vez por qué tanto misterio?

_-Solo quería felicitarte. -el aludido grñó como toda respuesta- ¡De verdad! Te luciste esta noche apesar de que fue contra tu voluntad. Estoy pensando en hacerlo otra vez el año que viene. ¿Qué me dices?_

_-Mmm... Yo me largo._

_-Aguarda Ikki -la Deida lo regresó de un suave empujón al asiento- en realidad te traje hasta esta habitación para recompensarte. Sé que no te gusta la navidad; pero tal vez con este regalo seas un poco más feliz. Ahora me voy, te espero afuera._

_-¿Qué me vas a dejar solo? ¿Sin explicarme nada más? -Saori asintió con un dejo de travesura en su expresión y cerró la puerta-_

_-Ella es rara entre las raras, no importa que sea diosa -cayó pesadamente en el sillón con los brazos cruzados- ¿Y ahora qué? -Paseaba su mirada con cautela por el recinto. Un cuarto blanco con dos velas pegadas a los marcos de la puerta, solo contaba con el gran sillón blanco donde descanzaba el Fénix. Además de una mesa céntrica de caoba. El chico suspiró apesadumbrado, justo en ese momento, surgió su respuesta. Las luces se apagaron y el cuarto se estremeció levemente. Después de que todo cesó, las velas se encendieron repentinamente iluminando tenuemente el lugar- ...Suficiente. Me largo de aquí -Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ponerse de pie, la puerta se abrió emitiendo un suave rechinar, dejando pasar un delgada silueta. La visita le llamó por su nombre y Él conocía su voz. Una voz dulce y aterciopelada que extrañaba demasiado. Tanto, como a la dueña de esa voz._

_-Esmeralda… -soltó con el aire entrecortado-_

-Uy y que pasó ¿Eh? -Hyoga preguntó con picardía-

-¡Qué te importa pato!

-En realidad fue algo muy...

-¡SHUN!

-Yo no sé nada -aseguró viendo inocentemente a su hermano a la vez que pasaba su mano por los labios simulando sellarlos, cerrar un candado, y arrojar la llave lejos-

-Seguramente estuvo más que genial. -picó las costillas de Ikki juguetonamente- Cuando salió del cuarto sonreía como estúpido, así que dejen a volar su imaginación y...

-¡Seré yo el que echaré a volar tu cuello si no cierras ese pico ahora. ¡A menos que prefieras vivir con tortícolis el resto de tu existencia! -Hyoga sujetó su collarín con terror en los ojos de solo imaginar realizada la amenaza del Fénix-

-Ya va, ya va -sonrió descaradamente para ocultar su miedo- Si no quieres dar detalles está bien. Pero sigue con la historia para que Shaka conosca lo que pasó después...

_-¡Estás sonriendo Ikki! Creo que mi regalo si que te gustó_

_-No estubo... mal -respondió tratando de no salirse de su papel de chico rudo-_

-_Yo sé que fue más que eso... -inquirió con sonrisa traviesa para tratar de averiguar más-_

_-No te diré nada de lo que pasó allá adentro. -habló tajantemente, Saori negó la cabeza y suspiró para darle alcanze al Fénix- Vamos a comer que tengo... -ambos se quedaron estáticos ante la escena. Comida volaba por todas partes, una guerra de todos contra todos-_

_-¡El comedor! -chilló Tatsumi manteniendose protegido en la distancia-_

_-¡Mi casa! -le siguió una chillona Saori apunto del colapso-_

_-¡Mi cena! -rugió el hambriento Ikki mientras corría hacia el campo de batalla- ¡Dejenle algo al señor Scrooge! ¡No he comido!_

_Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar. O en otra palabras, la comida se acabó, al igual que la guerrilla. Afortunadamente para los desastrozos niños y caballeros Saori se había desmayado de la impresión y se ahorraron la ira de una diosa frente a los invitados. Ojo, he dicho FRENTE A LOS INVITADOS. _

_-¿¡QUIEN FUE! ¿¡QUIEN FUE! -ladró histérica la que semejaba en ese momento al demonio, en vez de a una Diosa. Paseando sus ojos inyectados de ira por los caballeros- ¿Tienen idea de lo dificil que fue realizar esto para que lo hayan destruído con esa tontería de la guerra de comida?_

_-Como no, si nosotros mismos hicimos todo el trabajo -murmuró Aioria-_

_-No te esponjes Saori. -la abrazó del hombro Seiya- En primer lugar, lo hacíamos por los niños, ¿No?_

_-Si pero..._

_-Además, toda la función quedó bien... ¿No? -persuadió también Andrómeda-_

_-SI. ¡PERO…!_

_-Y también... -se agregó Hyoga- Los niños se divirtieron. Ese era el propósito... ¿No Saori?_

_-Sí -contestó indefensa de tanto acoso-_

_-¿Y ya te diste cuenta de que hora es? -preguntó Shiryu señalando el reloj de la sala-_

_-¿Eh?_

_-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! -gritaron todos los santos dirigiendose hacia la Diosa para abrazarla todos al mismo tiempo. Kiki brincó al sillón aún con las muletas del vestuario para celebrar repitiendo su única línea en la obra-_

_-¡Y que dios nos bendiga a tod...!_

_-¡Ups! perdón Kiki -le interrumpió MM al tumbarle la muleta haciendo que este callera estrepitósamente del sillón-_

_-¡Lo hiciste apropósito! -el aludido le guiñó el ojo cuando estaba con los demás haciendole bolita pelimorada-_

_-¡Me están asfixiando! Retirence antes de que se me acabe el aire. ¡Necesito oxígeno! -ordenó la estrujada y asfixiada Deidad-_

_-Bueno pero... ¿Ya podemos abrir los regalos?_

_-Sí Seiya -dado el permiso, todos se apresuraron a intercambiar regalos entre sí-_

_-Hey Shaka.- Saga trató de despertarlo dandole golpecitos en la mejilla- ¿Acaso no quieres abrir tu regalo?_

_-Deja esa botella -le rogó Aries con aire de mamá preocupada-_

_-¡NO! -y como muestra de rebeldía empinó la botella- ¿Y saben qué…? ¡Me cae bien Ikki! Y ya lo dije -Ikki que estaba muy cerca escuchando solo torció los labios en una sonrisa, mofandose del rubio-_

_-Orale. Está grave -aseguró Saga sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo aletargado de Virgo-_

_-Ven aquí Fénix -el cangrejo poso su brazo en el hombro de Ikki- Tú eres de los míos. Por que sigues pensando que esta fecha es una ridiculez ¿Cierto?_

_-A decir verdad... -Ikki buscó con la mirada a Saori- ...Ya no._

_-¡Agh! -retiró el brazo como si le quemara el agarre, incrédulo al notar como Saori y el Fénix se devolvían la sonrisa complice- ¡Te vendiste! Ya no disfrutarás de la mejor función de la noche. En fin... ese no es mi asunto._

_-¿Eso que quiere decir? -Cáncer solo nego con el dedo al darle la espalda y anunció con voz cantarina...-_

_-Tercera llamada…_

_-Ay Seiya... -abría con cuidado la cajita- No debiste -dijo como no queriendo la cosa-_

_-No es problema Saori..._

_-¡No, en serio no debiste!_

_-¿Qué pasa Saori? -se acercó a ella al oir su decepcionada voz- Estoy seguro de que te regale un hermoso... -tomó el regalo con ojos de plato- ¿Desodorante contra el pie de atleta?-la chica se cruzó de brazos más que molesta-_

_-Gracias por el regalo Mu -el alegre Aldebarán abría la caja- Siempre quise... Una bascula -ver el regalo fulminó su emoción y miró al carnerito con rostro inexpresivo- ¿Me estás queriendo decir algo Mu?-chasqueó su lengua y frunció los labios. Típica reacción de indignación feminine cuando les insinuan que están llenitas-_

_-De-debe, debe de haber un error Alde -balbuceaba el carnerito con ojos de plato- ¡Jamás te regalaría algo así…!_

_-Es muy generoso de tu parte que me compraras algo Shiryu -agradeció verdaderamente emocionado-_

_-Es un placer maestro_

_-¿Sabes que no puedes sobornarme con regalos para que te deje solo con Shunrey, verdad Shiryu? -el chico suspiró con pesadez- Ni aunque me compraras... -sacó el regalo- Una dentadura postiza -Shiryu asintió fervientemente… para luego pensar captar el malentendido-_

_-¿¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! Estoy seguro de que dentro había un reloj_

_-Ajá. Pues empieza a explicarte jovencito, y que sea pronto antes de que..._

_-¡CÁNCER! -gimoteó Afrodita arrojandole un tarro a la cabeza, que muy para su suerte está vez si acertó. Dando pisotones llegó al cangrejo-_

_-¿¡Yo que hice! ?-se sobaba la nuca-_

_-¿¡Crema antiarrugas! ? Mi cutis está perfecto insolente_

_-¿De donde sacas que yo fui eh? De verdad que me ofendes -cerró los ojos fingiendo indignación- Pudo haber sido cual... quie... ra -con lo que no contaba era con la etiqueta del regalo que le enseñaba Afrodita y rezaba así: "Con tutto il mio disprezzo per voi. La più sexy di uomini e invincibile ... Mortal Mascara". Traducción: con todo mi desprecio para tí. Del caballero más sexy e invencible... Máscara Mortal- Ah, eso... je... ¿Me creerías si te digo que fue una bromilla adelantada por el día de los inocentes?_

_-¡Con que tu fuiste! -Aldebarán trono sus nudillos amenazadoramente-_

_-Hey hey, nose pongan así.chicos -todos los afectados se acercaban a Él. Retrocedía lentamente aunque su instinto de supervivencía le decía, ¡CORRE, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! No era para menos, pues la escena se asemejaba mucho a las películas de los zombis saliendo de sus tumbas. Tragó saliva- ¿Dónde está su sentido del humor?_

_-Tenías razón Cancer. La verdadera función apenas iba a comenzar -aseguró despreocupado sin pretender ayudar-_

_-Cállate Fénix. Oigan, oigan. ¿Qué pasa con la navidad y su significado? ¿Se olvidan de que es una época de perdonar y de generosidad hacia el prójimo? Yo soy su prójimo, ¡Ahora aléjense de mi!_

_-Tienes toda la razón Cáncer. Debemos resolver esto justo como se amerita en esta fecha -se acercaba Dhoko con extraña calma-_

_-Ya decía yo que hablando se entiende la gente- suspiró aliviado-_

_-¿Quien dijo hablar? Si aún no hemos roto ninguna piñata muchachos -dijo Mu con tono sombrío-_

_-¿Qué tal una en forma de cangrejo? -secundó el dragón-_

_-¡SHIRYU, MU! Debería de darles verguenza -reprendió Saori de forma sospechosa- Aún no tienen con que golpearle -le arrojó su báculo al dragón-_

_-¡A ÉL! -ordenó Dhoko y todos se lanzaron tras el cangrejo-_

_-¡No por favor! ¡Era una broma inocente! -rogaba esquivando los golpes brincando y agachándose- ¡Haré lo que sea, lo prometo!_

_-_Y por eso ahora lusco como el hermano de cenicienta -suspiró- ¡La justicia no existe!

-Te salvaste de no terminar como piñata con la condición de limpiar todo el desastre de ayer. No te quejes -reprochó Dhoko-

-Si, pudo haber sido peor. Como terminar diciendo un sin fin de sandeces, por embriagarte, y amanecer al día siguiente con una resaca insoportable. -remató con rencor sin dejar de observar al escorpión-

-¿Qué tal te caería mi remedio Shaka? Un delicioso licuado de ballena

-¡Agh! ¡Por los Dioses del Olímpo! -Milo se volvió a poner verde y torcer el rostro de la repulsión. Sin poder decir nada más salió a trompicones hasta el baño-

-Tal vez después de todo la justicia si existe... hum. -pensó después de que Milo huyó para no vomitar la sala- Camus, dame ese video que te dio Kanon, creo que me será muy útil.

-¿Entonces no quieres probar el licuado? -preguntó con decepción cuando se dirigían a la cocina-

-Despues de todo las cosas no salieron tan mal. -Saori habló serenamente hacia los que aún quedaban en la sala- En realidad se me ha ocurrido una idea ¿Qué les parece si el año que viene lo repetimos, pero ahora hacemos el Grinch?... Tengo al candidato idóneo justo en la mira -volteó cautelosamente hacia el aludido-

-¡NI LOCO!... ¡PREFIERO QUE ME AGARREN DE PIÑATA! -soltó la escoba de golpe- ...¿ME ESCUCHARON? -baciló un momento al darse cuenta de que lo ignoraban, pues estaba solo en el recinto- ¿Oigan…? ¿Si me escucharon?... ¡AMIGOS!

_**¡Fin!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_¡Por fin lo acabé! No saben el trabajo que e dio este último capitulo. Pero aquí está y espero lo disfruten. Muchisimas gracias a todas ustedes que estuvieron aquí hasta el final. Apoyandome e impulsandome a seguir. En lo que ami me cabe esta fue una verdadera revancha, mi revancha. Y si no hubierasido por su compañía en esta locura, pues simplemente no hubiera sido posible. De nuevo gracias. Quiero desearles lo mejor para este 2009, sea en sus nuevas metas, sus proyectos, sus fics en pocas palabras en toda su vida. Buena vibra para todas; ya saben chicas ¡Querer es poder! Nunca habrá limites, solo los que una misma se ponga. Rían, lloren, amen, desvelence, sueñen, vivan con intensidad. Solo tenemos una vida como para vivirla asustados. Reciban un mega abrazo de mi parte, y recuerden..._

_...spread out your wings and fly!_


End file.
